Oculta entre la ceniza
by Eriel Arquirack
Summary: Zuko, ¡si no tuviera que ocultar mi identidad te mataria en este mismo momento! ¿les interesa? pasen y lean ZukoXOc porfa varios reviews y asi subo antes
1. Me presento esta soy yo

**Esta historia narra la vida de mi Occ, durante todos los acontecimientos de Avatar haciendo que la mayoría de los personajes topen con ella creando amistades y enemistades, este fic esta basado especialmente en la serie es por eso que se nombraran casi todos los personajes y capítulos, también he de advertir que al ser un fan fic no será igual aunque tendrá demasiadas similitudes con los capítulos pues contendrá muchos pero que muchos espoilers, también he de advertir que casi todo el relato esta narrado en primera persona por mi Occ a si pues espero que lo entiendan.**

**Me presaento, esta soy yo**

Una joven de no más de 16 años se encontraba vigilando en la cubierta de un barco.

Hola a todos los que aun no me conozcan me presentare mi nombre es Pira Arquirack, soy una de las mas grandes maestras fuego, y me encuentro bajo el mando del príncipe Zuko. Soy una joven de 16 años, aunque acá nadie me conoce como Pira sino como Piro ya puesto que todos me creen hombre, soy una de las pocas maestras fuego que no aceptan lo que esta sucediendo en esta guerra, es por eso que estoy en este barco ya que tan solo espero la oportunidad indicada para escapar, el príncipe esta tras el avatar aunque llevamos varios años tras él aun no hemos tenido noticias sobre su paradero, eso de ir tras el avatar en cierto modo me beneficia puesto que encontrar al avatar significaría que la tierra tendría una simple oportunidad de acabar con la guerra, es por eso que también me situó aquí ya que en cuanto se sepa algo sobre el avatar podré, interferir para evitar su captura, otra de las razones por la que estoy aquí como hombre es porque sobre mi cabeza recae una suculenta recompensa por parte del imperio del fuego, por razones del destino que han llevado a que varios caza recompensas estén tras de mi. Lo malo es que tras cien años sin saber noticia del paradero del avatar ha hecho que la gente pierda la esperanza de poder acabar con la guerra aunque yo aun no lo he perdido.

-¡Piro!- llamo alguien detrás de mí.

-¿Si príncipe Zuko?- pregunte yo.

-¿Avistaste algo?- me pregunto como décima vez en menos de una hora.

-No príncipe Zuko apenas he llegado ha avistar iceberg y agua- le conteste desganada.

-No puedo creer que con lo años que llevamos tras del avatar aun no sepamos nada sobre el- dijo el desesperado mientras daba vueltas por cubierta.

-Ya sobrino tranquilízate- dijo su tío mientras jugaba a un juego de fichas y tomaba un poco de sus té de jazmín.

-Como quieres que me tranquilice- dijo el príncipe mientras se aproximaba más a mi puesto donde yo vigilaba.

Tras eso no paso nada interesante hasta que un pequeño ruido a lo lejos seguido de un extraño rayo de luz que salía en dirección al cielo, tras verlo ambos el príncipe y yo dijimos a la vez:

-Por fin-

Después de eso y de recibir una mirada extrañada por parte de él, comenzó, ha hablar o mas bien a gritar con su tío para luego poner rumbo hacia el destello de luz.

Después de eso tomamos rumbo indicado y ya caída la noche y que el príncipe hubiera cambiado el rumbo unas quince veces por que decía que no era el correcto llego el turno de mi relevo y así fue me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio ha intentar pegar ojo pero sin lograrlo, fue entonces cuando por casualidad escuche la conversación que mantenían el príncipe y su tío, la verdad es que para mi opinión, no creo que logren capturar al avatar tan solo por que su honor dependa de ello, pero aya él, si todo su familia parece tener una misma meta en común, que la siga, yo no soy quien para decir que no siga sus raíces, tras eso y meditar sobre la charla que tuvieron conseguí dormirme por unas horas.

Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté para como era rutina entrenar junto con el príncipe y su tío, cosa que no me gusta para nada ya que si no me quiero descubrir, no puedo esforzarme mucho y normalmente me suelo dejar ganar, jeje eso es algo que odio pero es por el bien de mi preciada cabeza. Lo cierto es que el príncipe como bien dice su tío no sabe muy bien como manejarse con el fuego control puesto que se basa mas en los músculos, cuando por lo normal se suele basar en la respiración, y eso me hace gracia las broncas que le suele echar su tío son de horas, no se como no se harta de ellas y le hace caso por una vez así a lo mejor podría llegar a controlar mejor el fuego control, y lo bueno y mas gracioso es que siempre que el príncipe le exige algo a su tío, este acaba poniendo de excusa que primero se acabara su comida o cualquiera excusa barata que se inventa en ese instante, es algo cómico de ver pero resulta gracioso.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Al día siguiente ha penas comenzado el día uno de los hombres de abordo me despertaron muy pronto alegando que habían encontrado a el avatar, eso hizo que me alistara rápidamente para salir a cubierto y confirmarlo, y en realidad así a sido hemos divisado un maestro aire, seguramente el ultimo que queda, eso significa que él es el avatar, tendré que apañármelas como pueda para sabotear todo y evitar su captura, esto se pone emocionante ahora si que voy a comenzar a divertirme jejeje, ya era hora, estar tres años metida en este barco nada mas que siguiendo ordenes de un principito mimado no es que sea muy divertido jeje.

Lo gracioso de todo esto es que yo andaba tan impaciente como el príncipe desando que fuese el verdadero avatar, así que tras alistarme con mi traje de soldado, corrí hacia la zona del motor pues debía detener el barco y hay conseguí detenerlo antes de que el barco acabara destrozando la aldea entera, pues ellos no tenían culpa ninguna, así que tras eso fui directa hacia cubierta para evitar que ellos descubrieran que la causante de ese parón hubiera sido yo.

Ya en cubierta nos dispusimos para bajar a tierra o en este caso a nieve, bueno el caso es que yo deseaba que no pasara nada grave, ya que por lo que me habían informado estas aldeas no tenían guerreros, si no que se trataban de gente inofensiva. Y en efecto así fue ya que cuando bajamos apenas había un muchacho menor que yo con los ropajes de guerrero y el resto de la aldea eran ancianas y niños, nada que nos pudiera hacer frente, espero que no opten por la violencia ya que si no saldrían mal parados y no deseo que pase eso.

Pero como casi siempre yo no llevo razón y el muchacho vestido de guerrero salto al ataque de inmediato, cosa que no le sirvió de mucho puesto que el príncipe logro derribarlo con un par de patadas. Lo malo paso cuando el príncipe no localizo al avatar entre los habitantes, en eso se enfureció y comenzó a intentar intimidar a los habitantes mediante fuego, provocando que el muchacho guerrero lo volviera atacar lanzándole su bumerang, cosa que no le hizo nada al príncipe, pero mas tarde se volvió al ataque con mas armas, yo mientras observaba como el resto ya que esa batalla la teníamos ganada sin dificultad. Pero lo que nadie esperaba fue que el bumerang le diera en la cabeza al príncipe, cuando regresaba de vuelta, esto causo que casi se me escapara una carcajada, era para haber podido guardar esa imagen, el príncipe quejándose y con un chichón en a cocorota.

Pero entonces cuando ya se enfureció el príncipe lo suficiente apareció un joven que por sus ropajes yo imagino que será el avatar, a si pues seguimos las ordenes del príncipe y nos colocamos alrededor para atacarlo. Pero para mi desgracia acabo empapándome con nieve.

Tras eso el príncipe y el avatar tuvieron una muy corta pelea puesto que el avatar se rindió a cambio de que dejásemos la tribu en paz, cosa que me alegro de sobre manera, tras eso llevamos amarrado al avatar hasta una de las celdas del navío y de seguido tomamos rumbo de nuevo hacia imperio del fuego, cosa que me sentó como un cubo de agua helada¡Yo no quiero ir a la nación del fuego, si me descubren me van a encarcelar! De seguido me toco llevar el bastón ese raro del avatar hacia el cuarto del príncipe. Tras eso se oyó al lo lejos que el avatar, parecía haberse escapado, yo como no me senté sobre la cubierta dejándole el trabajo al resto puesto que no iba a detener al único que nos liberaría de esta guerra y así fue, desde mi buen situación en cubierta podía ver lo mal que lo estaba pasando el príncipe en sus estancias intentando derrotar al avatar cosa que no lograba. Y poco tiempo más tarde vi aparecer en lo alto de la cubierta elevada al avatar volando con ese planeador que portaba, el problema llego cuando el príncipe se abalanzo sobre el avatar intentando evitar que escapara, pero para la suerte de todos el avatar callo al agua gracias a un ataque del príncipe logrando despertar al avatar por completos y así derrotar al príncipe, pero de igual modo me derroto también a mi puesto que yo también caí al agua gracias a su ataque, pero en fin el avatar seguía libre así que no tuve otra cosa que hacer que mirar con una gran sonrisa como se alejaba de este apestoso barco.

Lo que yo no esperaba es que tras lograr subir al barco tendría que descongelar a mis compañeros de abordo y a la parte del iceberg que cubrió parte del barco¡eso si que fue trabajo duro¿Ustedes saben la cantidad de nieve que se acumulo en cubierta? Tardamos medio día en derretirla. Lo que si me enfureció fue ver como el príncipe daba ordenes a todos mientras no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo ¡UFF es un engreído!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Luego tras eso pasaron dos días hasta que llegamos a puerto de el reino del fuego pero lo frustrante fue encontraron allí con el capitán Zhao, ese si que es un engreído, os lo juro se cree mejor que nadie y simplemente es un cualquiera que no se preocupa hacia donde envía su fuego, a ese si que le tenían que haber puesto precio a su cabeza y no a mí.

Pero sabéis cual fue la peor noticia que me dieron estando allí, os la diré yo quería aprovechar el tiempo en el que arreglaban el barco para poder hacer mi vida normal, ósea darme un baño vestir como una mujer y no como hombre y que paso nada mas y nada menos me pusieron de escolta para la reunión que tuvieron el príncipe y su tío con el capitán Zhao para tomar té, de veras me arruinaron el día. Pero aun peor tras eso me mandaron a interrogar por si había visto al avatar y yo como no, lo negué, pero al parecer no todos los de mi tripulación hicieron lo mismo así que al final la información se filtro¡esto se me escapa de las manos! Sabotear al príncipe es fácil pero a toda una armada es más complicado. Aunque lo peor se lo llevo el príncipe y su tío ya que recibieron una bronca descomunal. Y por desgracia nos han quitado la oportunidad de seguir al avatar.

Lo que mas gracia me hace es que el idiota del príncipe ha vuelto a retar a un maestro y encima es ese Zhao, deberá tener mucho cuidado con lo que hace, no se como no cambia es demasiado insensato, ojala no le valla tan mal en la pelea, la ultima vez perdió mucho mas que una batalla. Y lo peor aun no estaré presente para poder ver como acaba toda esta tontería.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jajaja al parecer el engreído de Zhao perdió esto se merece una celebración me contaron todos los detalles y si os digo la verdad me sorprende que el príncipe haya sido capaz de vencerlo, pero de igual forma me alegra jajaja, ya tocaba que le dieran su merecido a ese inútil de Zhao.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Desde que el príncipe gano la batalla se le ve mas relajado, o eso se cree pero entonces llego un mensajero y después de que su tío se dirigiera ha enseñarle el contenido se ha visto una gran llamarada en la ventana de su cuarto ¿Qué serán esas noticias que lo han enfurecido? La verdad estoy interesada tendré que investigar por ahí jeje, que gracia cambio de ser saboteadora voy a pasar a ser investigadora la verdad son muy interesantes mis cambios de oficio jaja.

He estado ya mirando por todos lados escuchando conversaciones y preguntando a los tripulantes y la verdad lo único que he conseguido averiguar es que el avatar es bueno haciendo rutas de escape ¿pero eso es posible apenas es un niño de 12 años? No lo entiendo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Han pasado ya varios días y nos han llegado las noticias del que el avatar esta en Kyoshi, así que mi intuición me dice que de seguro partiremos pronto, esto estará más entretenido de lo que hemos estado haciendo estos días mas que vigilar, entrenar y volver a vigilar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El viaje duro poco pues íbamos rápido así que no tardamos en avistar las tierras de Kyoshi. Nada mas llegar cogimos los rinocerontes para llevar algo de monta y así bajamos, en cierto modo esto me preocupa no quiero tener que andar maltratando a los rinocerontes para poder poner en desventaja a los nuestro pero ya veré que hago, de primero será mejor que no piensen nada raro de mi a si que mejor sigo sus ordenes hasta que se me ocurra algo.

A primera vista parece un pueblo inofensivo sus casas son de madera y están en desventaja hacia nosotros, esto me da mala espina, como no tengan algún guerrero en condiciones el pueblo va a cavar muy mal. ¡Oh! Genial ahora nos toca buscar al avatar, uhmm esta casa parece vacía¡eh! Espera un momento eso son trajes de guerrera, que bien me va a venir esto _se cambia de ropa colocándose uno de los trajes de guerrera Kyoshi_ la verdad me ha venido bien hacer un poco de investigación, humm manejan abanicos como arma, recuerdo que de pequeña me entrene un poco con este tipo de armas, haber que tal se me da jeje. _Sale de la casa de entrenamiento para dirigirse hacia sus propios compañeros a atacarlos, no se le hace difícil puesto que los conoce, al igual que sus puntos débiles _Lo primero de todo es evitar que me reconozcan y de segundo¿Oye donde se metió el príncipe? Esto va a ser muy malo, ya se me ha escapado de seguro esta detrás del avatar será mejor que lo encuentre _sale corriendo mirando hacia todos lados en busca de Zuko y Aang. _¡Mierda el pueblo se esta quemando por completo! Menos mal el avatar huyo esto hará que el príncipe lo persiga y deje en paz el pueblo¡Eh! Espera el avatar se tiro al agua¿Qué intenta¿Qué es ese pez tan grande¡Mierda! Me empapó y encima la pintura de la cara se me fue, será mejor que me ponga de nuevo el traje de guerrero fuego y valla con el resto si no quiero que me dejen acá.

Mira, encima de que me empaparon, me disfrace, luche contra mis propios compañeros y encima llega el príncipe de mal humor echándome la bronca esto es inaguantable. _En eso se tira sobre su cama para poder descansar._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Esta mañana amaneció despejado aunque el mal humor del príncipe no mengua, y que queréis que os diga que nosotros no tenemos culpa de que el allá perdido al avatar, jeje, bueno yo si un poco jeje, pero eso no lo sabe él y no tiene por que andar gritándome cada dos pasos que doy, también fue sus culpa el perder al avatar y para arreglar el asunto parece ser que el avatar se poso en tierra firme al parecer esta en el reino de la tierra y el príncipe no deja de insistir en ir hacia allá, pero para mi suerte su tío se lo niega diciendo que es muy peligrosos ya que ahí muchos maestros tierra y así es, así que por fin tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones aunque sea dentro del barco pero bueno esto es mejor a nada jeje.

Para mi mala o buena suerte dependiendo de cómo lo enfoque ha llegado una carta de que el avatar esta en una pequeña villa de la tierra allí han conseguido acabar con un gran numero de maestros fuego, ayudados por un grupo de maestros tierra que estaban apresados, así que aquí acaban mis vacaciones puesto que nos dirigimos hacia esa zona para intentar localizarlos, espero que entre tanta búsqueda paremos por un tiempo en alguna aldea en la que pueda informarme, ya que las informaciones que poseo ya se están volviendo inútiles, debo renovar todo mi conocimiento.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando llegamos esta tarde al barco de reclusos en el cual atacaron a los maestros fuego el príncipe halló un collar que al parecer es de la compañera de viaje del avatar, lo cierto es que no se para que lo quiere, pero el caso es que lo piensa usar, me tocara investigar de nuevo, aunque esta vez la información va a ser mas difícil jeje, pero bueno se puede intentar.

**Bueno hasta aqui llega el primer capitulo espero que les guste y espero tambien recivir varios reviews para saber su interes y opiniones al igual que diversas quejas a si pues no os digo mas tan solo que espero subir pronto.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS SE ME CUIDAN Y DEJEMEN UN PEQUEÑITO REVIEWS QUE ME HAREIS FELIZ Y ASI ME ALEGRAREIS EL ANIMO Y ESCRIBIRE AUN MAS RAPIDO!!!**


	2. Nos infiltramos, y la maestra de Zuko

**Esta historia narra la vida de mi Occ, durante todos los acontecimientos de Avatar haciendo que la mayoría de los personajes topen con ella creando amistades y enemistades, este fic esta basado especialmente en la serie es por eso que se nombraran casi todos los personajes y capítulos, también he de advertir que al ser un fan fic no será igual aunque tendrá demasiadas similitudes con los capítulos pues contendrá muchos pero que muchos spoilers, también he de advertir que casi todo el relato esta narrado en primera persona por mi Occ a si pues espero que lo entiendan.**

**Bueno que s voy a decir a los que me leeis pues espero que os guste, que me gustaria que me dejaran un reviews aunque tan solo sea para saber si se le o no, y criticas para mejorar el fic y sin mas entretenimiento os dejo el nuevo capitulo**

_Cuando llegamos esta tarde al barco de reclusos en el cual atacaron a los maestros fuego el príncipe halló un collar que al parecer es de la compañera de viaje del avatar, lo cierto es que no se para que lo quiere, pero el caso es que lo piensa usar, me tocara investigar de nuevo, aunque esta vez la información va a ser mas difícil jeje, pero bueno se puede intentar._

**Nos infiltramos, y la maestra de Zuko**

¡Que suerte hemos podido parar a descansar! Si pero para mi mala suerte solo había unas rocas con agua par formal unas aguas termales y el tío del príncipe llego antes que yo, y por supuesto no pienso bañarme con un viejo, humm tendré que pensar como hago para poder relajarme.

-Mi tío se esta tardando mucho- gruñe de nuevo el príncipe.

-No se preocupe el sabe cuidarse solo- le responde uno de mis camaradas.

-Eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que se tarde demasiado y nos haga retrasarnos- sigue quejándose ¿no sabe que quejarse no hará que todo le salga bien?

-Ya déjelo no tardara en venir- le aconsejó otro de los muchachos.

-No, será mejor que valla a buscarlo- dijo el príncipe mientras se dirigía al lugar en el que esta su tío.

¡No vallas! Yo quiero quedarme un rato más y esperar a que salga Iroh de las aguas para poder meterme yo, esta se la devolveré algún día, me hace falta un baño relajante con urgencia, estar en este navío es estresante.

¡Bien! El príncipe ha regresado y sin su tío, eso significa que nos quedaremos un rato mas a esperar, aunque no pueda relajarme en un baño podré relajarme aquí tirada en la llevar ciertamente se esta de maravilla.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Humm me dormí no importa¿Eh? Se van sin mí.

-¿Adonde van que no me avisaron?- le pregunto de mala gana al primero que veo.

-Vamos en busca de mi tío, aun que no es necesario que vengas, vamos los suficientes para poder amarrarlo y traerlo de vuelta- dijo mientras mostraba una soga.

-De todas formas, me podían haber despertado- dije en un susurro de mal humor y luego me dirigí donde ellos.

En eso que llegamos ha donde estaban con "anterioridad", véase que recalco esa palabra, las agua termales, porque ahora ya no había aguas, tan solo un grupo de piedras amontonadas, la verdad es que el príncipe tiene razón cuando dice que a sido obra de maestros tierra, ya que un movimiento de esa magnitud en esta zona no se hace solo, aquí se va a poner la cosa fea, ahora acaban de secuestrar a Iroh, que mala pata tenemos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Llevamos rato caminando y que queréis que os diga que no soy rastreadora ni nada de eso pera las huellas que vamos siguiendo son de animales de monta, no creo que llevamos mala dirección. Poco mas adelante el príncipe se separo de nosotros y tomo el rumbo que seguían las huellas, me parece que ese es el correcto, al igual que los demás piensan así pues hemos parado, por que no vemos necesario ir por un camino que no nos llevara a ningún lado, yo en cambio dije que tenia que ir a evacuar aguas jejeje que poco me gusta decir eso, bueno en lo que iba que yo me aparte del grupo excusándome y me dirigí en la dirección de las huellas, no sabemos cuantos puedan ser y la verdad es que no seria de mala ayuda eso si que no me descubra el príncipe o me ganare otra bronca por desobedecer sus ordenes de nuevo jeje.

Desde hace rato que ya localice al príncipe y la verdad las huellas que he vista son cada vez mas recientes eso significa que estamos cerca aunque el príncipe estuvo apunto de abandonar la búsqueda de su tío por que vio el animal volador del avatar, menos mal que siguió con la búsqueda de su tío y ahora me dirijo hacia una especie de terraplén, en esta zona los maestros tierra tienen ventaja.

¡AH! Acabo de ver a Iroh e intentan aplastar sus manos con una roca como no haga algo rápido pero ¿Qué ago¿Eh? Jeje el príncipe se me adelantó, por suerte las manos de Iroh siguen intactas y yo sigo sin delatar mi posición.

Jaja que gracia uno de los maestros tierra dijo que eran cinco contra dos y que se rindieran, eso si que me hace gracia, se que el príncipe no es muy bueno luchando pero tampoco es tan malo para no lograr vencer a un grupo de maestros tierra jaja y que al parecer no son muy buenos, si fueran mejores a lo mejor les costaba pero no tienen pinta de poderosos. Ves ya lo he dicho yo, iban a poder con ellos, bueno será mejor que me valla antes que me descubran jeje lo cierto que esta escapada al baño esta siendo muy larga jajaja.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ahora antes de que se haga de día nos hemos acercado a un pequeño pueblo que había cerca y "sutilmente" el príncipe, ha preguntado que si han visto avatar, cosa que nos han confirmado, y también nos han dicho hacia donde se dirigían, lo raro es que se dirijan hacia el reino del fuego al templo del avatar Roku, se esta metiendo en la boca del lobo y yo de cierta manera también, aunque todo este barco se esta metiendo en la boca del lobo ya que se nos tiene prohibido ir hacia los terrenos del fuego.

¡Bien! Véase que use el sarcasmo, acabamos de localizar al avatar y compañía y nos disponemos a ir a toda maquina hacia los territorios en los que se nos esta prohibido entrar, me da a mi que el príncipe pedio la cabeza por completo. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda¿Cómo es posible que sea capaz de atacar al avatar con bolas de fuego¿como hago yo para detener eso? Nada ya no puedo hacer nada ya las lanzó, esto va a acabar mal humm esta frase la estoy utilizando mucho últimamente, desde que avistamos al avatar no hacemos mas que meternos en problemas. Ya lo dije antes esto es horroroso además de ir a aguas prohibidas encima nos han puesto un bloqueo con barcos ¿Cómo hacemos para cruzar eso? Me van a llevar ha la cárcel con eso de dirigirnos hacia el bloqueo ¡Nos bombardean¡Nos dieron! una de las bolas de fuego que lanzaron al avatar nos alcanzo y ha dañado bastante el navío ya que lo que mas daño fueron los motores, jeje pero al menos el avatar logro pasar sano y salvo, ahora lo peor ¿Cómo pasaremos nosotros? estamos con el barco dañado, ya no tenemos distracción y encima tenemos la entrada prohibida, un día de estos me dará un infarto por culpa del príncipe.

¿Eh? Nos han dejado pasar, esto es muy raro¿Qué querrá ese Zhao para dejarnos pasar? Ya se porque nos deja pasar Iroh los explico hace un momento las causa es que nosotros le servimos de guía hacia el avatar, en definitiva que Zhao nos sigue.

El príncipe se va ha marchar hacia el templo de Roku mientras que este barco estará navegando recto hacia ninguna parte esa ocurrencia es buena si nuestro contrincante fuera otro, así que como Iroh no se fiaba de que la jugarreta saliera bien me ha ordenado que me infiltre en el barco del príncipe por si necesita ayuda y así lo he hecho, siento que cada vez le estoy cogiendo mas el gusto a eso de espiar, infiltrarme y cosas por el estilo, porque cada vez lo ago de mas seguido jeje.

Pero que le ocurre al príncipe todo el rato en medio deja que el avatar haga lo que le plazca, estoy por patearlo, pero como me vea mi tapadera se ira al garete ¿Qué ago? Jeje así bien hecho avatar pateaste al príncipe, ya no aguanto mas al próximo problema saldré de mi escondite, si es necesario.

¡Entro el avatar entro a la sala! esto esta mejor, pero ¿Qué? Los hombre de Zhao y también Zhao, será mejor que no me vean, las puertas de la sala se están abriendo aquí tengo mi oportunidad tengo que liberar a el príncipe y marcharnos no dejare que detenga al avatar, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo aquí, ya esta decidido lo desato y me lo llevo al barco aunque sea por la fuerza. _Pira se adelanta y se dirige hacia las cadenas del príncipe, ahí comienza a calentarlas para poder romperlas._

-¿Piro?- me pregunta el príncipe extrañado.

-Cállate- le digo tapándole la boca para que no descubran, en eso las cadenas se rompen.

-Vamos a por el avatar- y sigue insistiendo.

-No- le corto de inmediato -¿Qué crees? Si sale ahora el avatar de seguro no saldrá con el poder de antes, tendrá mas, tu no podrás derrotarlo- le digo mientras le cojo del brazo para tirar de él. En eso observo que el avatar que ha aparecido no es el chico de 12 años sino el avatar Roku –ves que no serias capaz de vencerlo- le reprocho mientras tiro mas de él.

-Vale, ya entendí- se queja, cosa que me hace gracia tras eso nos escabullimos para salir del templo pero lo malo es que la furia del avatar esta destruyendo el templo.

¡Mierda me tropecé!

-Me resbalo- grito al ver que me caigo hacia la lava en eso siento que alguien me agarra por detrás, al girarme veo que es el príncipe.

-Ten cuidado, si no quieres matarte- me reprocha, ja como si lo hubiera hecho a posta.

Tras eso conseguimos salir del templo, sanos y salvos, o eso creía.

-Piro ¿Qué hacías en el templo?- me pregunta furioso.

-Nada tan solo seguía ordenes- le contesto de lo mas tranquilo.

-¿Ordenes¿De quien?- como si le fuera ha contestar ja.

-De nadie- le digo furiosa.

-¿Cómo que de nadie¿Quién te mando?- insiste de nuevo.

-No tengo por que delatar al que me lo ordeno, así que no preguntes mas- le digo mientras me apoyo e la baranda de cubierta.

-Estate seguro de que lo voy a averiguar- me dice muy serio.

-Bien haz lo que quieras- le respondo con una sonrisa, no se porque pero me hace gracia que intente averiguar quien me lo ordeno, no creo que lo consiga.

Después de eso llegamos al barco de nuevo al subir todos se me quedaron mirando, como si yo fuera un bicho raro, pero bueno lo entiendo, no sabían que yo partiría también, por otro lado Iroh me ve y asiente con la cabeza como diciendo "Buen trabajo" o eso espero. Ahora lo que deseo es un poco de tranquilidad y poder dormir unas cuantas horas jeje.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Esta mañana cuando me desperté, no hice otra cosa mas levantarme que escuchar de nuevo la voz de queja del príncipe¡por dios¿dejara algún día de quejarse? Lo dudo, pero bueno. Lo que mas gracia me hace es que como he podido oír el curso lo cambio Iroh por que perdió su teja del loto jeje, yo también tengo una la herede de mi padre jeje, pero que de esto no se entere nadie jeje. Por suerte en el puerto que hemos parado ha tiendas jeje me va ha venir bien esta parada tengo que buscar algo de ropa, para cuando me valla de este barco no pienso seguir vestido de hombre por mas tiempo, así que… ¡De compras! Jajaja.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ya empezó de nuevo con eso de buscar al avatar al parecer lo han visto rondando esta zona, así que de nuevo nos vamos, menos mal que me dio tiempo a comprar lo que estaba buscando jeje.

Bueno tras un rato buscando junto con unos piratas hemos conseguido dar al menos con la muchacha que acompaña al avatar aunque yo prefería no haber dado con nadie, el príncipe quiere sobornar a la chica con el colgante de su madre, ya decía yo que quería el colgante para algo, bueno al menos con lo del pergamino conseguimos chantajear a los piratas, jejeje.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A la mañana ya habían encontrado a los dos chicos, esto ya cansa o se para que los capturan si luego siempre se van a escapar pero ¿que puedo hacer yo? Nada tan solo sabotear de vez en cuando¡oye! Esta podía ser mi oportunidad de escapar me podía ir con los piratas, aunque mejor no, no tienen muy buena pinta la verdad. Jajaja que bueno piensan romper el trato, esos piratas son la monda, hay que ganas tenia de un poco de acción, ahora a patear traseros malolientes y a soltar al avatar, si se puede jejeje.

Venga esto estará divertido, de primero a fijarse como luchan los piratas_ se fija y los mira uno a uno_ ya esta, ya se como luchan es muy fácil, crean pantallas de humo para luego atacar sin ser vistos esto es demasiado fácil, para esto solo es necesario el oído y no la vista, jejeje _se tapa los ojos con una cinta, esto provoca que su vista no la pueda usar y que agudice su oído, tras eso se mete en una de las nubes de humo y tras un pequeño periodo en el cual se despeja el humo se ve a Pira triunfal mientras que cuatro de los piratas están tendidos en el suelo_ esto fue muy fácil jejeje,_ se destapa los ojo y ve el panorama _¡Oh no! Nos robaron la nave, _sale corriendo junto al príncipe e Iroh para poder alcanzar el navío _NOOO después de tanto correr y la nave se hundió bajo la catarata, esto es que los dioses nos tienen manía.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tras esa pequeña batalla contra los piratas y después de haber estado medio día buscando la dichosa ficha del loto en mitad del lago, por culpa de que el príncipe la tirara, partimos en el barco, después de eso no hemos hecho mucho la verdad es que volvimos a la rutina normal puesto que perdimos la pista del avatar.

-Piro- me llama Iroh desde cubierta.

-¿Si general?- le digo yo como siempre.

-General retirado- me corrige, si ya me lo se de memoria pero siempre me da por decirle general.

-Si bueno ¿Qué quería de mi?- le pregunto impaciente.

-Quería saber ¿como fue que el otro día acabaste tan fácilmente con esos piratas?- me pregunta.

-Señor es algo fácil de entender, miré como atacaban ellos y luego adapte mi forma de luchar a la suya eso me dio una gran ventaja- le comente como si nada.

-Es que me resulta extraño, que durante los entrenamientos, siempre acabes perdiendo, y en cambio cada vez que te veo batallar contra un enemigo, luego resultas vencedor- me dijo intrigado.

-Jeje, la verdad pues tampoco entiendo yo muy bien eso- le contesto, pero que va claro que lo entiendo, me dejo ganar para que no me descubran y encima ahora van y me descubren de cierta manera.

-¿No estarás ocultando algo?- me pregunta, esto me hace ponerme nerviosa.

-Yo ocultar algo que va, pero que tonterías- rió nerviosamente, pero es que la verdad es que oculto toda mi vida y es algo difícil de ocultar.

-La verdad es que me da que te conozco de antes de que entraras al barco- dice con la mano en la barbilla mientras me da vueltas observándome.

-¿A mi conocerme de antes? Que va- niego energéticamente.

-Pues seguro que te he visto en algún lado o al menos a alguien que se parece mucho a ti- me dice aun con la mano en la barba -¿No tendrás una hermana por casualidad?- jaja me va a descubrir.

-No, no tengo jeje- me descubre fijo.

-Bueno, de todas maneras quiero que te enfrentes con Zuko, pero sin reprimirte, quiero que des lo máximo de ti, no como haces en las otras batallas puesto que me da, que cuando entrenas no te esfuerzas en lo más mínimo- me dice mientras se dirige en busca de su sobrino.

-¿De verdad quiere que luche con todo mi potencial?- le pregunto no muy segura.

-Con todo, se que de alguna forma eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que demuestras aquí- me dijo mirándome.

-Bien, como usted diga- me rindo habrá que luchar con todo.

Tras eso y de que por poco tirarme por la borda por no querer demostrar mis habilidades, me doy por vencida tendré que enseñarle al príncipe lo que es realmente enfrentarse con un maestro fuego, de alguna manera esto me divierte pues tendré la oportunidad de darle su merecido al príncipe jeje.

No tardo mucho en llegar de nuevo a la cubierta Iroh acompañado de su sobrino, ambos íbamos vestidos con las ropas del entrenamiento aunque, yo después de haberme hecho a la idea de luchar con toda mi fuerza, mostraba una sonrisa en la cara, realmente esto seria divertido jejeje.

-Tío Iroh ¿Por qué quieres que luche de nuevo con Piro?- le pregunta el extrañado.

-Por nada tan solo quiero ver que realmente fuerte es- dice el muy tranquilo.

-Pero si siempre que me enfrento a él lo he ganado y la verdad que sin muchas complicaciones- dice el muy alegre, esto ha sido la gota que colma el baso, este se va a enterar de lo que soy yo.

-Ya cállate príncipe- le espeto furiosa por lo que ha dicho –ahora si que veras lo que es realmente luchar con un verdadero maestro fuego- le digo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Piro¿de que hablas? si apenas me has golpeado una vez en todo el tiempo que llevamos entrenando- dice muy seguro de si mismo.

-Calla y pelea- le reprocho.

Tras eso no duda en abalanzarse hacia mi disparando barias bolas de fuego que consigo esquivar fácilmente, lo cierto es que con las palabras que antes dijo me ha enfurecido de sobremanera, y no le voy a dejar ganar esta vez, luego de esquivar sus ataques me muevo rápidamente consiguiendo colocarme a una distancia muy corta de él, aunque aun no he usado el fuego control, él me mira extrañado, porque normalmente por estas alturas ya estaría tirada en el suelo, pero hoy no me ha ni rozado, luego le ataco varias veces sin usar el fuego pero logrando golpearlo, el usa el fuego control para intentar estabilizarme cosa que no consigue así que para intentar acabar la batalla uso el fuego le lanzo una patada en llamas que va aparar directamente a su estomago tras eso vuela varios metros para después estrellarse contra el suelo, desde allí me mira impresionado y yo con lo orgullosa que soy no ago otra cosa que sonreír, acto que provoca su furia, se lanza contra mi dando lo mejor de él pero sin lograrlo, con varios movimientos el acaba en el suelo boca abajo y yo sujetando impidiendo que se mueva en eso su tío habla.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensé- dice con una sonrisa.

-Pues si te digo la verdad esto no ha sido nada con lo que se hacer- le digo aun con mi orgullo.

-Me gustaría que de a partir de ahora tu entrenaras a mi sobrino- me dijo, provocando que yo quede impresionada.

-¿Qué?- decimos el príncipe y yo a la vez.

-Si mira tu eres muy bueno en esto, y además eres de la edad de mi sobrino, si le impartes tu las clases de seguro os entendéis mejor que si se las imparto yo- dijo igualmente tranquilo.

-Pero tío, como me va a enseñar él- reprocha.

-Zuko, él es mejor que tu y de seguro es casi tan bueno como yo incluso mas y además será mas entretenido que entrenes con alguien de tu misma edad ¿no es así?- le pregunta.

Yo no se que decir, el príncipe tampoco así que tras eso lo suelto y me retiro a mi habitáculo, al parecer yo seré su maestra, esto me ha pillado de demasiado por sorpresa.

**BUENO CHAO BESOS ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN Y CUIDENSE!!!**

**PRESIONEN EL BOTON DE GO Y ME HARAN REALMENTE FELIZ.**


	3. Trabajo de espia

**Esta historia narra la vida de mi Occ, durante todos los acontecimientos de Avatar haciendo que la mayoría de los personajes topen con ella creando amistades y enemistades, este fic esta basado especialmente en la serie es por eso que se nombraran casi todos los personajes y capítulos, también he de advertir que al ser un fan fic no será igual aunque tendrá demasiadas similitudes con los capítulos pues contendrá muchos pero que muchos spoilers, también he de advertir que casi todo el relato esta narrado en primera persona por mi Occ a si pues espero que lo entiendan.**

**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo espero que os guste igual o mas que el anterior y disfruten de la lectura.**

_-¿Qué?- decimos el príncipe y yo a la vez._

_-Si mira tu eres muy bueno en esto, y además eres de la edad de mi sobrino, si le impartes tu las clases de seguro os entendéis mejor que si se las imparto yo- dijo igualmente tranquilo._

_-Pero tío, como me va a enseñar él- reprocha._

_-Zuko, él es mejor que tu y de seguro es casi tan bueno como yo incluso mas y además será mas entretenido que entrenes con alguien de tu misma edad ¿no es así?- le pregunta._

_Yo no se que decir, el príncipe tampoco así que tras eso lo suelto y me retiro a mi habitáculo, al parecer yo seré su maestra, esto me ha pillado de demasiado por sorpresa._

**Trabajo de espia.**

Tras esa sorpresa pasamos el día tranquilo hasta que pasados ya un tiempo de mañana íbamos tranquilamente navegando con un cielo muy tranquilo aun que Iroh dijo que noto en el aire que se acercaba una tormenta muy grande, eso izo enfurecer al príncipe cosa que ya era normal. Pero algo frustro a la tripulación y ese algo fue que el príncipe dijo que la seguridad de la tripulación no le importaba.

Unas pocas hora mas tarde nos aproximábamos a una tormenta de grandes dimensiones, eso hizo que la tripulación se molestara con el príncipe por no haber cambiado el rumbo, cosa que llevo a que el príncipe se frustrara mas y acabara gruñéndole a uno de los oficiales diciendo que no tenia respeto, ya ahí el oficial también se pico, llegando al punto de que ambos intentara batallar, pero gracias a su tío conseguimos sepáralos entre él y yo.

-Ya príncipe ya basta- le reproche mientras lo separaba.

-No me digas lo que he de hacer- me espeto furioso.

-Vale no te diré que hacer, pero entonces tendrás que afrontar esta tormenta tu solo, y te aseguro que será algo muy difícil- le dije muy seria.

Luego de eso el se paro en la cubierta mirando las nubes mientras que yo como el resto de la tripulación comíamos un poco para coger fuerzas. Después el oficial seguía de mal humor mientras decía burradas sobre el príncipe entonces Iroh llego y le pregunto que si en realidad quería saber quien era Zulo y así comenzó a narrar como le ocurrió ese accidente del ojo la verdad es que yo esa historia ya la conocía puesto a que estuve presente en ella, pero por aquellos entonces no era muy conocida. Poco después la tormenta se torno muy fuerte y un rayo nos alcanzo, haciendo que la cabina del timonero se resquebrajara quedando el timonero colgando en eso el príncipe, subió a rescatarlo, mientras el la cubierta, Iroh detuvo un rayo que venia directo al barco, quedándose con los pelos de punta, eso me causo mucha gracia, y después de parar mi risa me puse a acompañarlo, para evitar los rayos, aunque yo usaba otra técnica, puesto que la que usaba Iroh no me era conocida. Luego se propuso dirigirnos al ojo de la tormenta para intentar evitar daños mayores y así se hizo. Ya una vez en el ojo, vimos aparecer de debajo del agua a el avatar con el resto de su comitiva, cosa que me extrañó de sobremanera.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un día después de que la tormenta pasar estacionamos, cerca de una isla en la cual había un gran fuerte del fuego cuando paramos en esa zona otro barco en nombre del almirante Zhao no advirtió que la captura del avatar había sido elevada aun rango mayor, y que toda información sobre el avatar se la deberíamos dar a Zhao, cosa que no me hizo gracia, esa noche me tocaba hacer guardia y entonces vi desde lo alto del barco, como el príncipe salía y llevaba una especie de mochila, me extraño mucho pero no lo seguí, pero en cambio Iroh se encontraba a mi lado y también lo vio.

-Parece ser que el espíritu azul vuelve a la carga- dijo divertido.

-¿El espíritu azul?- pregunte yo extrañada.

-¿Que te parecería convertirte en un espía, a mis ordenes?- me contesto con otra pregunta.

-¿Y eso para que?- le pregunte dudosa.

-Se que has estado algún tiempo rondando zonas por las que íbamos Zuko y yo, y se que también has saboteado muchas de las oportunidades de capturar al avatar- me dijo dejándome sorprendida –lo que no se es porque lo haces, aunque no me importa, pero, si me gustarías que me ofrecieras tu servicios para, digámoslo de alguna manera, ayudar a mi sobrino- me explico -El se viste como el espíritu azul para poder hacer cosas que como príncipe tiene prohibido, él piensa que nadie lo sabe pero yo si lo se y ahora tu también, conozco ya tu potencial y creo saber también quien eres aunque no estoy muy seguro, la verdad, es que en estos momentos, me preocupa mas la seguridad de mi sobrino y la tripulación- dijo muy serio.

-¿Conoce quien soy?- pregunte extrañada.

-Creo que si, ya me parecía que te conocía, tu estuviste cuando ocurrió la desgracia de Zuko, tu eras la hija de uno de los generales mas importantes, tu eres Pira ¿cierto?- en eso yo baje la cabeza apenada, me han descubierto –no pienso delatarte, aunque tu cabeza valga tanto, pero en cambio quisiera que trabajaras para mi- me dijo él, entonces alce la cabeza y…

-Bien ¿Qué quiere que haga?- le pregunte muy seria viendo como se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara.

-Se que tienes otro tipo de vestimentas, quiero que te pongas cualquier vestimenta que no sea de la nación de fuego, luego usa tus habilidades, como espía y guerrera que eres y vigila a mi sobrino, intenta que no te descubra o por lo menos que no sepa quien eres, quiero también que lo ayudes si es necesario- me explicó.

-Bien entonces iré- conteste.

-Ya me quedare yo en tu puesto, ve rápido y intenta que ambos salgáis sanos y salvos- dio el para luego hacerme una señal de que me marchara.

Corrí hacia mi habitáculo y cogí las vestimentas que compre hace poco tiempo me las coloque, llevaba puesto unos pantalones pirata negros y arriba un top de tirantes anchos de igual color, que queréis que os diga me gusta el negro, me puse una especie de guantes largos que me llegaban mas altos que el codo, de cuero negro, unas botas y me deshice el moño habitual de la nación del fuego para retomar mis dos trenzas que solía llevar, me cargue de las armas necesarias, llevaba dos espadas y un arco, soy experta con esto así que no temáis, y tras eso corrí hacia cubierta para poder desembarcar entonces Iroh me llamo.

-Pira- me llamo desde lo alto.

-¿Qué?- pregunte yo extrañada, entonces lanzo algo que atrape al vuelo, era una mascara, era de un color negro con unos pequeños detalles en plateado, simbolizaba la cara de una diosa, cosa que me extraño, pero en fin la cogí y me la puse para luego salir a cumplir mi misión, lo cierto es que me da la sensación de que esto lo tenia ya planeado desde hace tiempo pero bueno, no tengo nada que hacer mas que obedecer sus ordenes. Tras un pequeño rastreo logre dar con el príncipe el cual andaba vestido de negro, esto me llamo la atención y después de mirarme un par de veces vi que íbamos muy parecidos, lo que remato la locura fue ver como el se ponía una mascara azul de un espíritu, esto ya me llevó a la conclusión de que si lo tenia planeado desde hace demasiado tiempo. Espere ahí hasta que el se moviera y no tardo en hacerlo y así comencé a seguirlo muy pendiente de lo que intentaba, entonces se quedo en las afueras de la muralla del fuerte y espero lo que a mi me pareció como el momento oportuno. En eso que un carro paso por un camino en dirección a la fortaleza y el príncipe se oculto en el, yo en cambio aprovechando el alboroto de la llegada del carro me colé por uno de los laterales de la muralla con ayuda de unos árboles, una vez dentro observe como el príncipe se las apañaba para adentrarse en una de las torres de vigilancia, yo hice lo mismo, pero en otra y así logre llegar a lo alto de una de las murallas seguí al príncipe hasta que me llevo a la parte trasera de la torre donde había un alcantarillado, el bajo la muralla y se adentro en las alcantarillas, yo en cambo hice lo mismo pero con unos minutos de diferencia para evitar que me descubrieran, luego lo seguí y pude ver como le resultaba bastante fácil deshacerse de los soldados, el se adentro en el pasillo principal que se dirigía a una de las celdas, donde habíamos, oído que estaba prisionero el avatar, en realidad, me sorprendió esto pero yo seguí con mi misión. Mientras el se liberaba de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta yo esperaba afuera, pero entonces observe como un grupo de guardias, se dirigían hacia mi posición, de seguro serian el relevo, así pues los aborde evitando que nos destaparan, entonces vi, como el salía con el avatar siguiendo, esto era ya muy sorprendente, lo cierto es que mientras ellos recorrían de nuevo los pasillos yo les pisaba los talones, no se por que pero me daba mala espina algo, pero no sabia el que, en eso salimos todos de las cloacas en dirección hacia la muralla fue entonces cuando la alarma sonó y ellos fueron delatados, por suerte a mi no me avistaron.

Fue entonces cuando me decidí a ayudar, me posiciones al lado de ellos, combatiendo contra los soldados del fuego no era muy difícil pero eran mucha cantidad de soldados. En eso que ambos intentaron escapar por el aire, yo aunque estaba en tierra conseguí subir a lo alto de la muralla y saltar al interior del otro campo de entrenamiento, en eso ellos dos cayeron a lo alto de la muralla, haciendo que los guerreros le atacaran yo iba también atacando a los guerreros pero desde la zona de abajo, tras eso algunos soldados llegaron con escaleras, unos pocos los conseguí derrotar, y otros se encargaron ellos, fue entonces cuando vi que ambos avanzaban con las escalera, me pareció raro pero les ayude defendiendo la zona del patio, pero no me fue suficiente y al fin acabaron cayendo antes de cruzar la puerta, en eso me coloque junto a ellos recibiendo miradas extrañadas de ambos, pero les intente ayudar, lo malo fue que estábamos completamente rodeados.

Entonces Zhao dijo que quería al avatar con vida y el príncipe cogió al avatar del cuello con las espadas, yo me asuste un poco puesto que temía que en realidad lo matase pero tan solo quería que pudiésemos salir, en eso Zhao dio la orden de salir y pudimos, ellos iban tras mió y yo delante por si intentaban atacar pero no fue otra cosa la que me sorprendió sino dos flechas, una dirigida hacia mi que logre detener y otra hacia el príncipe que le dio, pero por suerte al llevar la mascara no le causo daño tan solo que lo dejo inconsciente. En eso el avatar destapo su cara asustándose pero yo cargue al príncipe y con ayuda del avatar desaparecimos llegando a una zona del bosque allí el avatar espero serio y me hizo alguna pregunta.

-¿Por qué me salvaron?- me pregunto el avatar, yo tan solo me encogí de hombros -¿Y por que él?- dijo señalando a el príncipe, yo negué con la cabeza señalando que no lo sabia.

En eso el príncipe abrió los ojos encontrándose con el avatar a su lado en eso el avatar le pregunto que ¿si se hubiesen conocido antes serian amigos? Pero en eso el príncipe lo ataco con fuego provocando que el avatar se marchara, en eso yo me puse en pie dispuesta marcharme, cuando el se fijo en mí y me miro extrañado, luego de eso no me detuvo a la hora de irme pero yo pienso que se quedo con ganas de preguntarme algo.

Tiempo mas tarde llegue al barco y sin que nadie me viera retome mi trague de guerrero fuego y salí ha cubierta donde recién llegaba el príncipe y su tío le pregunto que dijo donde estuvo cosa que el respondió con un simple "dando un paseo" y luego se retiro a su cuarto a dormir.

-¿Qué tal la noche?- me pregunto divertido Iroh.

-No estuvo mal, la verdad mucho ajetreo- conteste sentándome a su lado.

-Bien y ¿que tal fue?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Entretenido e interesante- conteste con una sonrisa, cosa que pareció suficiente.

El día siguiente la pase casi todo durmiendo puesto que la noche anterior no dormí nada es por eso que no hay mucho que decir.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pero en cuanto al la mañana del siguiente día me hizo mucha gracia ver como el príncipe intentaba beberse un té tranquilo y como un choque se lo estropeo me pase casi diez minutos riendo sin parar mientras recibía malas miradas constantes de parte de él.

Pero entonces al salir a cubierta nos encontramos con una mujer que iba montada en una bestia extraña, en eso que saco un polizón de la bodega con ello rompiendo la cubierta del barco, eso si me sentó mal ¿quien se cree esa tipa para romper el barco? Me cae mal ya solo de primera vista. Pero al parecer Iroh se quedo muy impresionado con las habilidades de la mujer bueno mejor dicho de su animal.

En esa misma noche tanto Iroh como el príncipe marcharon en busca de la mujer, pero antes de ello Iroh me dijo que si quería acompañarlos debería ser como mujer y que sin el príncipe me viera, es decir como espía de nuevo, pero no me importo así que ahora estoy en ese bar de mala muerto en el cual esta esa tipa, la verdad este bar no me desagrada en lomas mínimo, en cambio me gusta, pero esa tipa no.

-¡Eh! Muñeca- me dijo un hombre que era realmente apestoso y mugroso.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte con desagrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita y desamparada?- me pregunto él, en eso entraron tanto el príncipe como Iroh y se dirigieron directamente hacia la mesa donde mantenía un pulso la mujer.

-Ya deja no ves que si estoy sola es por que lo deseo- le dije al hombre en un tono lo mas frió posible mientras no despegaba la vista de la conversación de esos tres.

En eso al parecer escuche que el príncipe quería un trato con la mujer, así que salí hacia fuera a tomar el aire y aprovechar para escuchar la conversación, en cuanto me vio Iroh salir sonrió, cosa que no me gustó nada, me parece que ya me conoce demasiado y averigua lo que pienso hacer. Después de eso al parecer hicieron un trato pues los tres se montaron en la bestia y partieron en busca de algo.

Yo en esos momentos me quede ahí plantada, pero a lo lejos avisté al mugroso que me había molestado en el interior del bar, intentaba montase en su ave de monta pero por culpa de la borrachera no lo consiguió así pues después de comprobar de que estaba inconsciente en el suelo por la bebida, cogí prestada su ave de monta y me dirigí hacia donde se habían ido ellos anteriormente.

Después de toda la noche cabalgando y de descansar un rato pase con mi montura por un instituto de herbolaria, luego mas tarde continué mi camino y llegue ha una extraña ciudad donde una adivina me dijo que yo llegaría lejos la verdad es que no se para que me va ha servir eso pero bueno seguí mi camino, y por ultimo tiempo mas tarde conseguí llegar a una abadía donde al parecer hacían perfumes y después de hablar un poco con una de las muchachas me contaron hacia donde se habían ido a si pues me dirigí hacia allá pero algo me sorprendió, por el camino hacia el lugar indicado me tope con el avatar.

-¿Quién eres tú¿Por qué buscas a Katara¿Por qué te has aliado con el fuego? Si me quieres aquí me tienes pero no les hagas daño ha ellos- me dijo el avatar en cuanto me vio, creo que me confundió con la tipa esa.

-No voy tras esa Katara, chico te has confundido, tan solo intento ayudar de alguna manera- le dije.

-¿Ayudar?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si, me has confundido con otra persona la que buscas es la misma que busco yo- le comente mientras partía de nuevo hacia mi destino.

-¿Entonces podrías ayudarme?- me pregunto esperanzado.

-¿En que podría ayudarte?- le pregunte yo.

-Estoy buscando a esa mujer y a los que le acompañan son de la nación del fuego y uno de ellos es Zuko- me explico.

-Lo se los conozco, te puedo ayudar pero tan solo desde las sombras no puedo ayudarte delante de todos ya que si no ellos me descubrirían y no podría ayudarte de nuevo- le explique con una sonrisa entonces el accedió.

-Antes de nada ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto.

-Me llamo Pira, y has de saber que soy maestra fuego así que no te asustes si me ves utilizarlo, estoy de tu parte- le dije alegremente.

-Yo soy Aang soy el avatar- me explico.

-Lo se, llevo tras tuyo mucho tiempo- le dije cosa que hizo que me mirase mal –no te preocupes voy tras tuyo pero no para atraparte- le explique mejor y tras eso nos dirigimos de nuevo a la abadía puesto que parecía que el príncipe y el resto habían regresado hacia allí.

Al llegar yo me escondí y Aang se lanzo desde el aire al ver aparecer a los que buscábamos, tras eso Appa se abalanzo contra la bestia y Aang contra el príncipe, por desgracia tanto Aang como el príncipe acabaron empotrados sobre los tejados, fue entonces cuando la tipa esa despertó a su bestia y inmovilizo una de las patas de Appa con veneno, entonces Aang siguió batallándose contra el príncipe y la tipa ayudado por Appa, yo mientras inspeccionaba el terreno para poder hacer acto de presencia sin que me descubrieran en eso me vino una idea, me monte sobre Appa intentando ocultar mi rostro con una capucha negra que tenia mi atuendo y tras guiarlo contra la tipa me empeñe en atacarla con todo lo que tenia le lance varias bolas de fuego mientras que evitaba junto con Appa los latigazos envenenados así pues al final después de una dura pelea conseguí desmontar ala atipa aunque no se rindió entonces fue cosa de los dos chicos de la tribu del agua que gracias a los perfumes acabaron con la bestia y tanto la tipa como el príncipe estuvieron inmovilizados, cogí una tela que encontré por el lugar me la ate a la muñeca mas tarde me serviría jeje.

-Muchas gracias- me dijo Aang, antes de partir –tú podrías ayudarme siendo mi maestra en el fuego control- me propuso.

-No, aunque me gustaría, pero yo en cierto modo soy la que frena de cierta manera al príncipe Zuko, así que no puedo irme con ustedes aunque me gustaría- les dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué frenas a Zuko?- me pregunto la chica la cual era Katara.

-Si en cierto modo si, yo he saboteado ya muchas veces sus intentos por capturar a Aang así que si me fuera con vosotros el tendría mas posibilidades, bueno será mejor que se vallan si no quieren enfrentarse de nuevo a ellos cuando se les pase el efecto- les dije señalando a los que estaban tirados en el suelo.

-Jeje si será mejor- río el muchacho que se llamaba Sokka.

-Bueno espero verlos de nuevo- y tras eso ellos marcharon, en eso me gire hacia los que había tendidos en el suelo, pero antes de que me vieran me cubrí la cara con el pañuelo dejando ver tan solo mis ojos de color gris ceniza, me acerqué a ellos y mire que tal estaban de pulso, la tipa y el príncipe y el caso es que estaban bien, de Iroh que decir a ese ni le había tocado la lengua así que no me hizo falta.

-¡Oye¿Tu quien eres? Que los ayudas- me pregunto el príncipe frustrado, en eso me acerqué a él y lo mire, no se por que pero se me escapo una risa el caso que ver al malhumorado príncipe ahí inmóvil me hacia gracia.

-No te importa quien soy, tan solo debes saber que tienes que tener cuidado con migo- le dije para luego girarme en busca de mi montura y en eso oí.

-Tío, tu puedes moverte atrápala- le grito el príncipe a Iroh.

-No podría de seguro que para cuando me pusiera en pie ella ya se habría largado- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía.

Y tras eso me marche de nuevo hacia el navío a esperar el regreso de los dos tripulantes.

**Bueno hasta aqui llego este capitulo espero que les halla gustado a mi por lo menos mientras lo escribi si me gusto y bastante.**

**arkantos marl: jeje me alagas bastante diciendome que esta muy bien mi historia por cierto, lo de los tiempos lo hago tan a la par pues intento que sea muy parecido para evitar errores tambien he de advertirte que de apartir del libro tierra que sera en un par de capitulos en adelante la historia mejora de sobre manera pues es mucho mas entretenida asi pues espero que me sigas y me dejes opiniones para uqe cambie mis errores para mejorarlos y ya puestos no me enrrollo mas chao y besos.**

**CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN DEJENME ALGUNA OPINION PARA MEJORAR EL FIC GRACIAS!!!**


	4. Frio y nieve

**Esta historia narra la vida de mi Occ, durante todos los acontecimientos de Avatar haciendo que la mayoría de los personajes topen con ella creando amistades y enemistades, este fic esta basado especialmente en la serie es por eso que se nombraran casi todos los personajes y capítulos, también he de advertir que al ser un fan fic no será igual aunque tendrá demasiadas similitudes con los capítulos pues contendrá muchos pero que muchos spoilers, también he de advertir que casi todo el relato esta narrado en primera persona por mi Occ a si pues espero que lo entiendan.**

**Bueno aqui llega otra entrega de este fic espero que los que lo leais me dejeis algun comentario pues me hacen sentirme mejor.**

_-Bueno espero verlos de nuevo- y tras eso ellos marcharon, en eso me gire hacia los que había tendidos en el suelo, pero antes de que me vieran me cubrí la cara con el pañuelo dejando ver tan solo mis ojos de color gris ceniza, me acerqué a ellos y mire que tal estaban de pulso, la tipa y el príncipe y el caso es que estaban bien, de Iroh que decir a ese ni le había tocado la lengua así que no me hizo falta._

_-¡Oye¿Tu quien eres? Que los ayudas- me pregunto el príncipe frustrado, en eso me acerqué a él y lo mire, no se por que pero se me escapo una risa el caso que ver al malhumorado príncipe ahí inmóvil me hacia gracia._

_-No te importa quien soy, tan solo debes saber que tienes que tener cuidado con migo- le dije para luego girarme en busca de mi montura y en eso oí._

_-Tío, tu puedes moverte atrápala- le grito el príncipe a Iroh._

_-No podría de seguro que para cuando me pusiera en pie ella ya se habría largado- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía._

_Y tras eso me marche de nuevo hacia el navío a esperar el regreso de los dos tripulantes._

**Frio y nieve**

Al día siguiente yo amanecía muy feliz y eso lo noto Iroh sobre todo.

-¿Qué tal el día de ayer? al parecer te divertiste mucho- me dijo divertido.

-Claro que me divertí¿acaso tu no?- le conteste de igual forma.

-Bueno vas a entrenar hoy al príncipe- me preguntó.

-Si es capaz de moverse si- le conteste mientras reía.

-Pues que quieres que te diga que como no valla alguien a despertarlo me da a mi que no se va a levantar- me dijo.

-Si quieres yo lo despierto aunque no creo que le siente muy bien mi manera de despertar- le propuse divertida.

-Si tu quieres tienes todo el permiso, pero ten cuidado, de cómo lo despiertas, a lo mejor acabas chamuscada- me dijo divertido en eso me puse en pie busque un cubo de agua y lo llene, tras eso pase de nuevo delate de él –mas te vale que corras una vez que lo hallas despertado- me dijo viéndome las intenciones.

En eso subí hacia la habitación del príncipe una vez allí procure hacer el menor ruido posible y me fui acercando hacia la cama donde dormía, en eso que levante el cubo para verterlo pero…

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ese cubo?- me pregunto el príncipe, dejándome de piedra.

-Pues…- intente responder pero no supe que decir.

-Contesta- me dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme de muy mala manera. Eso hizo que me enojara y le vertí el cubo encima para luego contestar.

-Eso es lo que pensaba hacer- y tras eso salí corriendo perseguida del príncipe todo enojado.

Estuve esquivando sus bolas de fuego casi toda la mañana hasta que ya me canse de correr y me pare deteniendo el fuego.

-Te tengo que entrenar así que no te quejes- le dije con una sonrisa. Después de eso al parecer se le calmaron los humos literalmente y subió a su dormitorio para ponerse algo de ropa decente.

Tras eso estuvimos entrenando varias hora, lo cierto es que el príncipe es bueno aunque su autoestima en eso de el manejo del fuego control esta por los suelos, esto hace que intente moldear el fuego con sus músculos y no con la respiración quitando eso lo demás esta bien, deberé enseñarlo, unos cuantos movimientos básicos que desconoce y como aumentar la potencia del fuego sin lastimarse, espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Han pasado ya cerca de cuatro días y no tenemos noticias del avatar, estamos bien relajados, el ambiente es tranquilo y la tripulación se la pasa tocando música y bailando, puesto que así se divierten mas, pero algo no me gusta nada, el almirante Zhao ha amarrado el barco a nuestro costado y subió a bordo esto, es muy malo, nunca viene para dar buenas noticias será conveniente que espíe un poco.

No puede ser verdad lo que oigo, el capitán Zhao quiere llevarse a toda la tripulación y eso me incluye, no puedo irme si me voy de aquí, no podré hacer bien mi trabajo, se que es una buena oportunidad ir ha sabotear a Zhao pero a cambio seguro nos pone a trabajar en los bajos fondos de los barco, tendré que hacer algo ¿Pero el que? De momento lo mejor es seguir escuchando. Que quiere el capitán Zhao sobre el espíritu azul, no será… no es posible que sepa de quien se trata.

-Piro- humm que raro me llama Iroh.

-Si ¿Qué quiere general Iroh?- le preguntó.

-No me llames general- me reprocha.

-Lo siento- me disculpo como de costumbre.

-Ten cuidado Zhao os quiere a todos en su tripulación- me avisa.

-Si ya lo escuche- le comento.

-Será mejor que hagas algún estropicio para que piense que eres muy patoso y no te lleve- me aconseja.

-Lo intentare- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En eso el resto de la noche estuve causando problemas por todo el barco lo malo es que Zhao, me miraba y decía que era muy patosa para luego irse, no se va ha dejar convencer por mi torpeza jeje, bueno ¿haber que mas puedo hacer? Espera un momento esta es mi oportunidad para escapar en el traspaso de barco a barco puedo escaparme y así no caer bajo el mando de ninguno de los dos grupos aunque mantendré vigilado a Iroh y a el príncipe, si esa es una buena opción.

-General- le llamo a Iroh.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunta extrañada mientras se voltea para verme.

-Jeje la verdad es que siento abandonar este barco pero es mi deber, estate seguro que no iré a la tripulación de Zhao, pero no puedo hacer nada para mantenerme en este- le comento.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer entonces?- me pregunta interesado.

-Tenia ya ganas de dejar la armada de fuego así que esta es una buena oportunidad, bajare a tierra y aprovecharé para recopilar información que me hace falta, no se preocupe pues tendré vigilados tanto al príncipe como Zhao ya que no me fió de él a por cierto cuídense- le digo junto con un abrazo después de eso me escondí por el barco hasta que el barco de Zhao partiera ese seria el mejor momento para huir, jamás pensé que me iba a encariñar del viejo de Iroh pero mira jeje.

Tras eso he visto en la noche bajar del barco a Iroh este será el mejor momento para que me valla. Espera un momento, esos no son los piratas de la otra vez que hacen en el barco, esto no es bueno, creo que aquí tan solo queda abordo el príncipe, me esta dando todo esto mala espina. Será mejor que lo avise aunque si me ve así me descubriré, espera la mascara y el traje claro._ En eso se viste con el traje que una vez se puso para ayudar al príncipe y va recorriendo los pasillos hasta que…_Mierda me va atacar, será mejor que haga algo._ Coge al príncipe de las muñecas y lo inmoviliza contra la pared._

-No pienso hacerte nada pero será mejor que me sigas- le digo en apenas un susurro para que nadie se entere.

-¿Qué quieres, de mi?- me pregunta el inquieto.

-Tan solo ayudarte así que ven con migo cuanto antes- le digo mientras le suelto el agarre y hecho a correr por los pasillos, por suerte ha aceptado seguirme así que tan solo deba bajar del barco.

Estábamos a escasos metros de llegar a la rampa pero, para mi desgracia una gran explosión hace apto de presencia a mi espalda, cosa que nos hace salir volando ha ambos. Ya que consigo ponerme de pie localizo a mi derecha a unos metros de mí al príncipe. ¡Mierda! Le ha dado de más lleno que a mi esto esta mal. ¿Eh? Ese es Iroh.

-Iroh- grito para indicarle mi paradero, se acerca rápidamente y revisa a su sobrino que aun esta inconsciente.

-¿Que ha pasado?- me pregunta preocupado.

-Los piratas de la otra vez han hecho estallar el barco- le explico.

-Vete antes de que te vea alguien, yo me encargo de Zuko- me dice. Entonces haciéndole caso me marcho para poder esconderme.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Llevo dos días sola, no voy con las ropas del reino del fuego aun que las guardo por si acaso me sirven. He conseguido un ave de monta y estoy bien informada sobre todo lo que va sucediendo con lo de la guerra al parecer, Iroh, mantiene en secreto que el príncipe sigue vivo y además se ha metido bajo el mando de Zhao como su general. Al parecer como un informe que conseguí de parte de Iroh el príncipe también esta abordo, creo que este es un buen momento para meterse bajo el mando del oficial Zhao claro como no para sabotearlo jajaja.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En esta noche justo antes de que los barcos partieran hacia la tribu agua del norte he conseguido infiltrarme en uno de los barcos, ya he visto varias veces a Zhao y ha Iroh, pero aun no localice al príncipe esto va a ser muy complicado aunque por el momento mi prioridad es sabotear cuantas mas naves mejor.

Ya esta comenzando el ataque ya han enviado el primer navío de aviso, hasta ahora yo he conseguido sabotear el motor de unas siete naves pero no puedo ir mucho mas veloz, hay veintiuna catapultas selladas y tres timones averiados, me es difícil sabotear tal cantidad de barcos y lo peor de todo es cruzar de uno ha otro he estado apunto de caer al agua cerca de ocho veces y no saben lo fría que esta, aun sigo sin noticias del paradero del príncipe pero algo me dice que pronto lo encontrare.

Jaja la nave de aviso ha sido atacada ya ha caído jeje. He logrado hablar con Iroh y me ha dicho que el ataque estará parado para la noche, en esas horas tengo que trabajar al máximo, también me es necesario con seguir un transporte hacia la tribu, puesto que el príncipe planea capturar a Aang y eso no lo puedo permitir. Iroh me ha dicho que si consigo encontrar al príncipe es probable que pueda bajar a tierra en su mismo bote así pues es ahora mi mayor prioridad.

Este es mi dia de suerte encontré al príncipe a tiempo jeje.

-Príncipe¿piensa bajar solo hacia allá?- le dije en tono burlón.

-¿Quién eres tú?- me pregunto sorprendido juju me hace gracia si supiera quien soy en realidad.

-No te importa mi identidad lo que ahora importa, es que bajare junto a ti a tierra- le digo alegremente, en eso me quito el casco y me pongo la capucha mostrando tan solo mis ojos, gracias al pañuelo que tengo amarrado es como la vez de la tipa esa jaja.

-¿Que quieres?- me pregunta mientras toma posición de ataque.

-Hoy no vengo a por ti sino a por el mal mayor- le digo al parecer lo ha entendido puesto que se ha relajado.

-Bien si quieres bajar a tierra baja pero no evitaras que me haga con el avatar- me dice muy seguro de si mismo.

-No lo evitare yo no estaré por medio para eso ya están sus amigos, pero, a lo mejor te ayudo en algo, tan solo a lo mejor le digo, mientras me quito la túnica para mostrar mis vestimentas de negro.

En eso entra Iroh y al verme sonríe como de costumbre tras eso le dice al príncipe que es como un hijo para el luego se abrazan antes de bajar del barco en verdad si parece que fuera su padre jeje. Bueno ahora a lo que importa llegar a tierra.

Ya hemos conseguido llegar a tierra tras de eso nos sumergimos bajo el agua hasta llegar a una cueva ¡Realmente el agua esta helada!

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al verlo tirado de esa forma sobre el hielo.

-Si no te preocupes- me dice para luego ponerse en pie soltar varias bolas de fuego y sumergirse de nuevo en otro estanque de agua helada y yo no me voy a quedar atrás ago lo mismo. Después es de estar buscando durante largo rato una entrada hacia el interior de la ciudad la hemos encontrado, ya estamos dentro aunque aparecimos en el interior de una cloaca jaja pero bueno ya estamos aquí.

-Bien ya estamos dentro- me dice animado.

-Y ahora ¿Qué?- le pregunto intrigada.

-Voy a buscar al avatar- me contesta simplemente.

-Te acompaño será lo mejor, pero no interferiré en tus batallas- le digo seria mientras nos movemos en alguna dirección.

-Tu sabrás lo que haces- me contesta divertido.

En eso que llegamos ha lo que parece en centro de lo que parece ser el polo norte, allí se encontraban tanto Aang como Katara y una joven con el cabello blanco, yo me posiciono en un rincón donde puedo ver toda la batalla sin ser dañada es entonces cuando me percato de que Aang parece estar meditando. Luego de una larga pelea el ganador parece ser Katara y yo aprovecho ese momento de distracción para acercarme a Aang, lo cierto es que me tiene intrigada parece como si estuviera en otro lugar. Luego de unos momentos parece amanecer y el príncipe consigue soltarse y ataca ha Katara la cual cae inconsciente en eso el príncipe carga a Aang y se lo lleva con el tras eso yo reviso por encima a Katara que parece estar bien tan solo se quedo inconsciente, corro fuera de esa zona en busca del príncipe no puedo dejar que se alege demasiado ahora que tiene al avatar aunque por suerte no ira ha ninguna parte ya que no puede, es por eso que no hice nada para impedir que se llevara a Aang.

Tras una pequeña carrera le di alcance lleva cargando a Aang así pues me situó a su lado he intento que me deje cargar a Aang cosa que no consigo, lo cierto es que no confía en mi así pues camino a su lado esperando que haga algo, pero nada tan solo esta caminando y la tormenta de nieve crece.

Ya llevamos largo rato andando ¿Eh¿Qué fue ese sonido?

-Príncipe, el hielo se resquebraja- le grito mientras tiro de su brazo para evitar que caiga en el hielo y así ambos echamos ha correr hasta llegar ha lo que parece un refugio.

Nos guarecemos en el interior y yo intento ver como esta Aang, y al fin lo he conseguido creo que se ha dado cuenta de que ya no me puedo llevar al avatar así como así, pero aun le ha atado las manos a Aang, como si se fuera ha escapar.

En eso que el príncipe se pone ha hablar sobre su hermana comparándola con Aang, lo cierto es que conocí a su hermana y en realidad es peor que el demonio, no veo que le ve de parecido.

Ha pasado ya rato estamos ambos sentados aquí, mientras Aang aun no despierta antes pareció moverse ya que respiro buscando tranquilidad o eso creo.

**Bueno hasta aqui llega este capitulo y veo que no tengo muchos fan que lo lean y me dejen reviews pero de igual modo sigo agradeciendoles que me dejen alguna nota.**

**Reviews:**

**arkantos marl: gracias por tu apoyo me alegra bastante y me da mas animos para seguir aqui com ves trage la contiacion y como adeverti con anterioridad apartir del libro tierra esto mejora muchisimo asi pues spero que me siguas lellendo nos leemos.**

**BUENO BESOS CHAO Y SE ME CUIDAN **

**JA NE**


	5. Reino tierra

**Esta historia narra la vida de mi Occ, durante todos los acontecimientos de Avatar haciendo que la mayoría de los personajes topen con ella creando amistades y enemistades, este fic esta basado especialmente en la serie es por eso que se nombraran casi todos los personajes y capítulos, también he de advertir que al ser un fan fic no será igual aunque tendrá demasiadas similitudes con los capítulos pues contendrá muchos pero que muchos spoilers, también he de advertir que casi todo el relato esta narrado en primera persona por mi Occ a si pues espero que lo entiendan.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo ya he de decir que este YA SI ES EL BUENO, EN LS¡A HISTORIA pues de apartir de ahora todo es mucho mejor y la historia mejora como ya adverti.**

_Tras una pequeña carrera le di alcance lleva cargando a Aang así pues me situó a su lado he intento que me deje cargar a Aang cosa que no consigo, lo cierto es que no confía en mi así pues camino a su lado esperando que haga algo, pero nada tan solo esta caminando y la tormenta de nieve crece._

_Ya llevamos largo rato andando ¿Eh¿Qué fue ese sonido?_

_-Príncipe, el hielo se resquebraja- le grito mientras tiro de su brazo para evitar que caiga en el hielo y así ambos echamos ha correr hasta llegar ha lo que parece un refugio._

_Nos guarecemos en el interior y yo intento ver como esta Aang, y al fin lo he conseguido creo que se ha dado cuenta de que ya no me puedo llevar al avatar así como así, pero aun le ha atado las manos a Aang, como si se fuera ha escapar._

_En eso que el príncipe se pone ha hablar sobre su hermana comparándola con Aang, lo cierto es que conocí a su hermana y en realidad es peor que el demonio, no veo que le ve de parecido._

_Ha pasado ya rato estamos ambos sentados aquí, mientras han aun no despierta antes pareció moverse ya que respiro buscando tranquilidad o eso creo._

**Reino tierra**

Ya hace rato que no ocurre nada, espera ¿Qué es esa luz? Humm Aang ha despertado, de seguro que si estaba en otro mundo y esa luz era el regresando.

-Veo que volviste- dice arrogante el príncipe.

-Es bueno volver- fue lo que contesto Aang.

Y tras eso y para variar un poco comienzan una batalla de nuevo¿no se como no me he acostumbrado ya? _suspira molesta _al menos han llegado los refuerzos ya que ahora están Appa, Katara y Sokka junto con la chica de cabellos blancos.

Venga ahora de nuevo se pelan Katara y el príncipe menos mal que este ultimo ha caído con el primer golpe, jeje.

-¿Pira te bienes con nosotros?- me pregunto Aang.

-Si, pero…- señalo con la cabeza al príncipe.

-Que venga también ya me salvo la vida una vez es algo que le debo- contesto él. Entonces entre los dos cargamos al príncipe en Appa, y nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo hacia la tribu de agua.

¿Qué pasa la luna se ha vuelto roja? Esto no puede ser nada bueno, como ha dicho Aang al parecer el espíritu de la luna esta en problemas es necesario que volvamos cuanto antes si no queremos que la cosa empeore.

Por fin llegamos al estanque ese extraño, ahí se encuentra Zhao de seguro el tiene algo que ver con esto, no lo aguanto en cuanto pueda le pateare el trasero, es insoportable¿Eh¿Qué es eso que lleva en la mano? Parece un saco pero se mueve no será como ha explicado antes Aang la reencarnación de el díos de la luna, no puede ser y si lo es y si le hace algo, el equilibrio se vera roto tengo que evitarlo como pueda. ¡Que bien tanto Aang como Iroh están intentando razonar con Zhao! Ojala lo consigan no quiero vivir en un mundo sin luna en el cual el mal prevalezca.

Parece que ha entrado en razón ya que va a devolver al dios al agua pero… ¡No! No puede ha osado matar al dios luna esto lo pagara caro _en esto tanto Iroh como Pira se abalanzaron contra Zhao y lanzaron bolas de fuego que eran las únicas cosas que iluminaban la noche que había adquirido una tonalidad mas negra que el mismo vació. _¿Dónde se metió Zhao? Debo saber donde esta no pienso dejar que se escape le pienso patear hasta que pida clemencia ¿Eh¿Y donde esta también el príncipe, bueno de él me encargare mas tarde por el momento lo primordial es esto, como no seamos capaces de solucionar esto, cada noche nos sumergiremos en la mas tenebrosa oscuridad y el mundo se consumirá por las tinieblas. Pero que ocurre Aang intenta fusionarse con el dios del mar, lo cierto es que no desearía estar en ninguno de esos barcos que se encuentran ahí delante puesto que todos sabrán y conocerán la furia de el dios del mar.

¿Eh? Como que esa joven de cabellos blancos tiene parte del espíritu de la diosa luna, si es así aun nos queda una esperanza, aun es posible que podamos arreglar lo sucedido pero todo esto si ella se siente capaz. Pero en cierta forma, si ella accede ha otórgale la vida a la diosa luna a cambio ella perderá la suya esa es una opción muy arriesgada. Esto si que es un acto heroico y no lo que creía que hacia Zhao. Esta joven realmente hermosa y de ahora en adelante ella representara la imagen humana de la diosa de la luna eso hará que se escriban relatos sobre ella, que se narren historias y que se canten canciones con el tema de la salvadora de la luna la cual arriesgo su vida, esta si es en definitiva una diosa. Tras esto la luna vuelve ha brillar con su mayor esplendor y parece que el dios de la mar y Aang parecieron calmarse dando lugar a que ya toda la armada hubiera desaparecido.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tras toda esta batalla parece que el habiente se ha relajado, yo decidí no acompañar a Iroh y al príncipe o por lo menos de momento puesto que prefiero pasar un tiempo sola conociendo nuevos pueblos y terrenos y viendo que tal va la guerra aunque deseo volverme a encontrar con ellos nuevamente, pero de momento aquí nos separamos por un corto periodo de tiempo, puesto que no creo que tarden mucho en darse cuenta de que su reino los ha abandonado por completo.

Han pasado ya tres semanas desde que me separe de todos, he conseguido mucha información, se donde localizar una gran biblioteca que me servirá para aumentar mis conocimientos, se que tan avanzados van los guerreros del fuego, y también se como van los ejércitos de la tierra, se como poder pasar a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se y además me parece que pronto voy a encontrarme con esa pareja de tarugos jojojo la verdad es que llevo una racha que mi instinto no falla jajaja, pero también tengo un mal presentimiento y eso no me hace mucha gracia aunque bueno esto es mejor a nada jajaja.

Humm ese barco me suena mucho, la verdad es que creo conocer a quien pertenece y me parece que ese es el mal presentimiento que tenia, ese es el barco de Azula. Me parece que si me infiltro entre su tripulación conseguiré algo de información interesante.

_En eso se camufla por el barco y consigue unas ropas de guerrero fuego tras eso acompaña al resto en sus labores y se informa de lo que puede suceder._ Al parecer intentan capturar a alguien mediante engaños, pero lo malo es que no se ha quien, eso va a ser mas difícil de averiguar.

He pasado esta noche en el interior del barco y no he conseguido averiguar de quien se trata pero al parecer hoy en la mañana lo averiguare puesto que si el engaño sale bien ellos caerían hoy en la mañana.

¡Que mierda! Jamás querría pertenecer realmente a esta tripulaciones Azula sigue igual de mala que hace años incluso ha empeorado, si no fuera por que quiero averiguar de quien se trata ahora mismo estaría dándole de patadas.

-Bien mis guerreros- dice Azula como si fuera una persona importante –ahora en pocos minutos aparecerán los prisioneros, ni se os ocurra mencionar alguna palabra sobre esto, en cuanto pisen cubierta los arrestareis ¿Entendido?- dice la muy mala.

-Si- contestamos todos.

En eso que a lo lejos diviso dos figuras no las distingo pero cada vez que se acercan mas me sorprendo mucho, se trata de los dos tarugos, tanto el príncipe como Iroh están cayendo de cabeza en la trampa, es imposible que no se hayan dado cuenta.

-Hermano tío me alegra que decidieran venir- habla la muy arpía.

-¿Alteza esta lista para partir?- pregunta el capitán del navío.

-Si ahora nos dirigimos a casa- vuelve ha hablar la arpía enmascarada.

-Ya han oído a la princesa levanten ancla nos llevamos a los prisioneros- jajaja se le ha escapado al capitán "prisioneros" por suerte ya no subirán al barco, será mejor que los ayude no pienso quedarme mas tiempo en este barco jejeje.

Tras este pequeño error del capitán Iroh y el príncipe se ponen ha luchar contra los soldados de Azula yo, como puedo también ayudo aunque no sirve de mucho, ya que ando también trajeada como uno de ellos, ya cuando Iroh, el príncipe y Azula están en cubierta me escabullo del navío y bajo a tierra hasta un lugar de donde puedo observar claramente como va la batalla y esta acaba cuando Azula cae al agua gracias a Iroh, será mejor que intente encontrarme con ellos en un lugar mas apartado y mas tranquilo.

Los he logrado alcanzar en la orilla de un rió, era mejor que me pare ha hablar con ellos.

-Príncipe, general Iroh- saludo desde la otra orilla del río, ellos al verme se ponen en posición de defensa pero entonces me quito el casco y al parecer se relajan.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Piro?- me pregunta el príncipe.

-Jeje, que voy ha hacer, tan solo dar un paseo ¿no te parece?- le digo en tono burlón mientras señalo mis ropas.

-¿Por qué llevas las ropas de los soldados de Azula puestos?- me pregunta intrigado.

-Jeje como tu tío bien sabe me dedico ha infiltrarme en barcos y lugares por el estilo, y es por eso de mis ropas¿no me visteis mientras luchabais contra los soldados de Azula?, yo también estaba de vuestro bando luchando- les reprocho.

-Bueno ya eso no importa- comenta él.

-Y ¿eso por que?- le pregunto divertida.

-Porque ya de seguro nos mandaran soldados para que nos capturen- explico el mientras que jugaba con la daga con la cual ambos se habían cortado las coletas en señal de que dejan al imperio del fuego.

-Y ¿Qué pasa por eso?- le pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Cómo que pasa? ahora les pondrán precio a nuestras cabezas- dice el furioso.

-Tampoco pasa nada por eso- contesto yo con una sonrisa mientras veo que Iroh también esta sonriendo.

-Claro que pasa- sigue quejándose.

-No no pasa- le digo yo mientras busco algo en el interior de mi mochila –mira- le digo mientras le lanzo un pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta él al cogerlo.

-Ábrelo y veras- le digo con un gesto de mano, en eso ambos lo leen Iroh me mira impresionado y el príncipe mira el cartel para luego decir.

-¿Que ocurre con este cartel de se busca?- me pregunta.

-Nada, nada- le contesto con una sonrisa –bueno de cierta manera yo he ayudado a dos exiliados del imperio, así que seguro también me busquen- digo muy divertida –me pasas la daga- se la pido entonces el príncipe me lanza la daga que cazo al vuelo.

-¿Tu también te vas a cortar la coleta?- me pregunta sorprendido.

-No lo cierto es que yo ya me la corte hace mucho tiempo- digo mientras me desato la cinta que ataba la coleta y la corto en dos luego engancho los dos trozos de cinta con la boca y me desprendo de la armadura, quedándome con mis ropas negras.

-¿Eres mujer?- me pregunta impresionado el príncipe, la verdad es que su cara necesita un marco en estos momentos es muy graciosa jeje.

-Que creías que era hombre jaja tu tío ya conocía de mi secreto- me burlo de el mientras me ato dos trenzas.

-¿Tío?- pregunta todavía impresionado.

-Jeje si esta jovencita es una buena espía y una gran maestra fuego- explica Iroh.

-Como que sabias eso y jamás me lo contaste- critico sorprendido.

-No tenía por que- se defiende Iroh haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Bueno ya que veo que vosotros también sois buscados por la nación del fuego, será mejor que os acompañe por un periodo de tiempo- les digo con una sonrisa, cosa que parece reconfortarles.

-Bueno y como es que tu también estas buscada por la nación del fuego- me pregunta Zuko.

-La verdad no te la contare todavía pero si lees el pergamino que te he pasado sabrás algo pues ese pergamino que tienes en las manos es el pergamino que pone precio a mi cabeza- tras decirle eso, él comienza a leer para luego sorprendido gritar.

-Tanto cuesta tu cabeza- si no lo oyeron en la tribu agua del sur, no lo oyó nadie jeje.

-Si- le conteste con simplicidad.

Y tras eso cruce el rió y me marche junto a ellos, el caso es que en pocos días ya me he acostumbrado a convivir con ellos aunque hay cosas que no cambian jejeje.

Mientras yo estaba sentada en una roca intentando estudiar un viejo pergamino, Zuko había decidido ir a buscar comida e Iroh se dedicaba a observar una flor que decía que podía servir para hacer té.

-Ya vasta deja de quejarte Zuko- dije divertida despegando mis ojos del pergamino.

-No, puedo no encontramos comida y encima él- dijo señalando a su tío –no hace mas que observar plantas- reprocho.

-Si queréis yo busco la comida, es algo simple de hacer y por cierto ten cuidado Iroh con las flores que usas para tus té- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia unos matorrales, en eso que Zuko me seguía.

-Pira ¿Cómo es que tú encuentras comida tan fácilmente?- me pregunto intrigado.

-Jeje no me digas que jamás has pescado- le dije riendo.

-No ¿que pasa con eso?- me reprocho mal humorado.

-Nada lo primero, busca algún gusano o una lombriz- le dije mientras yo comenzaba a rebuscar entre la arena.

-¿Un gusano?- pregunto él.

-¿Con que sino quieres pescar?- le pregunte elevando una ceja.

-Bueno ya lo busco- dijo mas tranquilo. Después de una abreviada clase de pesca nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Iroh, yo con barios pescados de gran tamaño y Zuko con un renacuajo pinchado en un palo jajaja.

En eso que al llegar Iroh nos llamo y no se dio la vuelta y comenzó ha hablar.

-¿Recordáis que os dije que esa flor podía ser té?- pregunto el sin darse la vuelta.

-Si- conteste yo con una sonrisa.

-No lo hiciste- dijo asustado Zuko.

-¿Hacer el que?- pregunte yo intrigada.

-Hacer un té con ella- contesto Iroh –y si lo hice y no era la planta que yo pensaba- dijo volteándose para mostrar su rostro lleno de sarpullido, en eso yo empecé ha reír mientras que Zuko se asustaba de lo que veía.

-Pero mirar lo que encontré estas vallas que son buenas para curar sarpullidos, o eran venenosas y producían ceguera no me acuerdo- dijo el mientras se rascaba todo el cuerpo en eso Zuko le quito las vallas y las lazo lejos.

-No siguas experimentando con plantas que no conoces- grito Zuko.

-Mejor buscamos ayuda y te curamos- dije yo dejando de reír.

-¿Si pero hacia donde al reino tierra o al del fuego?- pregunto Iroh.

-En el de tierra si nos descubren nos apresaran, y en el de fuego nos enviarían a Azula- contesto Zuko.

-Entonces al reino tierra- dijimos los tres a la vez. Y así partimos hacia el reino tierra.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a una casa de curanderas en las que intentaron sanar a Iroh.

-A quien se le ocurre hacer té con una planta que desconoce- me quejo yo burlonamente.

-Ya dije que la confundí- se disculpa Iroh.

-Bien, bueno aquel lugar seguro es bueno para que te curen las ronchas- dije yo alegremente.

Tras eso pasamos a esa casa y hay comenzaron a asistir a Iroh.

-No son de por aquí ¿cierto? Si lo fueran sabrían que no deben tocar esa flor, y menos bebérsela en té- dejo la chica que le trataba las heridas.

-Si jeje- río Iroh.

-¿De donde vienen?- pregunto ella.

-Venimos, de muy lejos- salto Zuko de inmediato.

-¿Tienen nombres?- pregunto de nuevo la joven.

-Claro que los tenemos, yo soy Lee y él es mi tío hmm Mushi y ella…- dijo Zuko pero por suerte le corte antes de que digiera una burrada.

-Yo soy Hoshi- conteste con una sonrisa.

-Si mi sobrino le llamamos Júnior- dijo Iroh por que no le había gustado el nombre.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaran con mi madre a cenar- dijo la joven con una sonrisa la verdad es que me muero de hambre.

-Lo siento tenemos prisa- contesto Zuko, pero este es tonto me gruñen las tripas ¡Tengo hambre!

-Pero Júnior- le dije cogiéndole del brazo –no debes ser mal educado, cuando te invitan has de aceptar- le dije, lo siento mi hambre me puede mas.

-Que bien entonces acompáñenme- contesto la muchacha de nombre Song.

Durante la cena hemos estado muy bien las chica y su madre nos han contado que eran refugiados y al parecer también creen que nosotros lo seamos, esto nos va a venir bien en un futuro, lo que no me ha hecho mucha gracia es que Zuko abandonara la mesa en cuanto se toco el tema de los padres, menos mal que Song fue a acompañarlo, no se por que pero esa joven me da confianza.

Tras esta cena deliciosa será mejor que nos marchemos, aquí ya estamos despidiéndonos, lo cierto es que Zuko sigue igual de mal con sus modales, pero bueno será mejor que me acostumbre, bueno ya es hora de marchar.

Ya estábamos por irnos cuando Zuko no tiene otra cosa que hacer que robarles su ave de monta, yo seguía con el mió así que ellos cabalgan en el que robaron, pero me siento mal esa familia nos ha ayudado mucho.

-Iroh, os alcanzo mas adelante vi algo que me gustaría estudiar, no tardo mucho no os perdáis- me despido con una sonrisa me vuelvo en dirección a la casa en la cual cenamos, ahí veo que Song esta sentada en el porche y se ha sorprendido de verme, bajo de mi montura y me acercó ha ella, y en eso que busco algo en mi mochila hasta que doy con ello, me acerco y…

-Toma- le digo dándole un pequeño saco.

-¿Qué?- me pregunta extrañada.

-Tómalo como pago por el ave- le digo un poco apenada, en eso habré la bolsa y observa lo que hay tras eso levanta la cabeza confundida y la verdad lo entiendo.

-Observé que cerca de aquí hay un mercado de especias si vendes el contenido de ese saco conseguirás mas dinero del que vale el ave, esa especia es muy cara y difícil de encontrar, así que no te dejes engañar por los comerciante- le explico para luego darme la vuelta y montar de nuevo en el ave –por cierto gracias por todo- me despido antes de partir mientras, que la muchacha me sigue observando sorprendida. Jeje que pena no tengo remedio, yo y mis buenas acciones, lo cierto es que mis remordimientos me pueden jeje, pero esta ya se la cobraré a Zuko.

Llevamos días caminando, cabalgando y ya estoy harta, no se como no hacen algo de beneficio tan solo se sientan en mitad de la calle a pedir esto es vergonzoso, yo cuando fui desterrada me busque un oficio, conseguí dinero, me seguí entrenando y mas tarde me metí en el barco para buscar al avatar, pero ¿esos dos que hacen? Nada absolutamente nada, Iroh, busca plantas para su té, Zuko, se sienta y ve pasar a la gente pero ni ayuda ni nada de nada. ¡Ya estoy harta! menos mal que yo no estoy para hacer lo que ellos hacen, si pareciera que yo les tengo que sacar las castañas del fuego, esto es inaguantable_ Se ve a Zuko sentado en el suelo, detrás esta su ave de monta, a su lado Iroh pidiendo limosna y en la pared de en frete esta Pira de pie apoyada en la pared de brazos cruzados mientras mira a esos dos con cara de cabreo._

Y ahora lo que faltaba un tipo asqueroso que quiere burlarse de Iroh, jeje esta se la devuelvo jojojo, este no sabe con quien se ha metido jojojo._ Pira se acerca hacia el hombre que esta humillando a Iroh le rodea con el brazo los hombros y se apoya en el._

-Jeje ¿es divertido verdad?- rió junto con el mientras veo bailar a Iroh.

-Si preciosa mucho- me dice el asqueroso, que ganas tengo de patearlo, pero bueno.

-Humm ¿y que tal si me invitas a una copa y charlamos?- le propongo al hombre, cosa que parece alegrarlo.

- Claro a una belleza como tú, hay que invitarla a una copa- me dice mientras me rodea la cintura con su brazo asqueroso me dan ganas de vomitar, en eso le lanza la moneda de oro a Iroh y mientras Zuko me mira muy malhumorado, parece como si me quisiera matar jeje este no sabe lo que planeo jujuju aunque también parece sorprendido, y a Iroh a ese le da igual lo que haga.

**Bueno hasta aqui llego el qunto capitulo espero que os halla gustado y tambien espero que me digais si esta nueva parte en la que comienza el libro tierra esta mejor o peor.**

**Reviews:**

**arkantos marl: como ves ya aqui comienza el libro tierra y como prometi la historia mejorara mucho pero mucho, mucho, a lo mejor me cueste subir el proximo capitulo pues esoy muy mala y no me encuentro en condiciones de estar escribiendo pero en cuanto pueda subo y gracias por tuas animos nos seguimos leyendo chao.**

**BUENO CHAO BESO A TODOS MIS LECTORES QUE SE QUE NO SON MUCHOS PERO ALMENOS SON VARIOS!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	6. De vuelta al trabajo de espia

**Esta historia narra la vida de mi Occ, durante todos los acontecimientos de Avatar haciendo que la mayoría de los personajes topen con ella creando amistades y enemistades, este fic esta basado especialmente en la serie es por eso que se nombraran casi todos los personajes y capítulos, también he de advertir que al ser un fan fic no será igual aunque tendrá demasiadas similitudes con los capítulos pues contendrá muchos pero que muchos spoilers, también he de advertir que casi todo el relato esta narrado en primera persona por mi Occ a si pues espero que lo entiendan.**

_Y ahora lo que faltaba un tipo asqueroso que quiere burlarse de Iroh, jeje esta se la devuelvo jojojo, este no sabe con quien se ha metido jojojo. Pira se acerca hacia el hombre que esta humillando a Iroh le rodea con el brazo los hombros y se apoya en el._

_-Jeje ¿es divertido verdad?- rió junto con el mientras veo bailar a Iroh._

_-Si preciosa mucho- me dice el asqueroso, que ganas tengo de patearlo, pero bueno._

_-Humm ¿y que tal si me invitas a una copa y charlamos?- le propongo al hombre, cosa que parece alegrarlo._

_- Claro a una belleza como tú, hay que invitarla a una copa- me dice mientras me rodea la cintura con su brazo asqueroso me dan ganas de vomitar, en eso le lanza la moneda de oro a Iroh y mientras Zuko me mira muy malhumorado, parece como si me quisiera matar jeje este no sabe lo que planeo jujuju aunque también parece sorprendido, y a Iroh a ese le da igual lo que haga._

**De vuelta al trabajo de espia**

Tras una pequeña caminata llegamos a una taberna en la cual pedimos sake, Estabamos hablando ambos de temas tribales, yo le ofrecía sake cada vez que se le gastaba el vasito, y ya después de unas tres botellas de sake de las cuales no probé ni gota el hombre ya no se mantenía ni en pie jejeje, que débiles son algunos hombre bueno, lo bueno es que cogí mi mochila y me marche ha donde se encontraban aun los dos tarugos pidiendo jejeje.

-¿Te has divertido?- me pregunto Iroh con una sonrisa al verme.

-Jeje claro que si jiji- reí yo mientras me apoyaba de nuevo contra la pared, mientras Zuko que no entendía nada me miraba de mala manera y la verdad que es comprensible que no entienda nada jeje.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de irte con ese tipo y además reírte de Iroh?- me gritó.

-Eso no te importa- le conteste como si nada.

-Como que no me importa es mi tío y te has burlado de el- gritó en eso que la gente ya nos miraba y eso es algo que no me gusta así que le tape la boca y me lo lleve a un callejón donde no me mirase todo el mundo.

-Te puedes callar o tienes que andar formando escándalo cada dos pasos- le gruñí.

-Como quieres que me calme- me reprochó.

-Mira- le dije alzando un pequeño saco de tela que el miro y no comprendió –a mi también me ha molestado que se burlasen de Iroh así que cállate- le grite.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué le apoyaste al hombre?- volvió a gritarme.

-Mira lo que hay dentro de la bolsa- le dije mientras se la lanzaba.

-¡Oro!- dijo sorprendido.

-Esa es la bolsa que llevaba ese desgraciado¿Por qué crees si no que me iba a ir con ese asqueroso a tomar algo?- le pregunte acusadoramente.

-¿Se la robaste?- dijo incrédulo.

-Si que pasa, no ofrecen esas recompensa tan solo por que traicione al imperio también es por la multitud de robos, espionajes y malas pasadas que he hecho durante años- le dije seriamente –bueno será mejor que busquemos algún lugar para pasar la noche, ya esta oscureciendo- le dije para luego dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba Iroh.

Después de eso buscamos un lugar en el cual descansar, no tardamos mucho en intentar dormir pero eso era algo que y no pude hacer puesto que el sueño mió había desaparecido, y decidí dar una paseo hasta que me entrara el sueño.

En eso que me estaba alejando del lugar que habíamos escogido para pasar la noche y vi salir a Zuko de la casa, al parecer intentaba que nadie lo viera, pero jeje a mi no se me escapa nadie sin antes haberlo visto, me pareció raro pero iba de negro y llevaba la mascara azul en la mano, al parecer iba a usar de nuevo al "espíritu azul" esto me da que no va a ser muy bueno será mejor que lo siga para ver que ocurre.

Estuve siguiéndolo por un rato hasta que pareció pararse en lo alto de una casa, parecía que había localizado a su presa, observe mejor y me di cuenta de quien era su presa era el hombre asqueroso con el cual había ido a beber, Zuko en un instante, lo ataco y lo dejo inconsciente para mas tarde robarle las espadas, no se por que pero esto no me ha hecho ninguna gracia, tras eso vi desaparecer a Zuko, pero no lo seguí, no tengo por que ver sus saqueos.

Ya han pasado varios días y los saqueos de Zuko son mas seguido ahora incluso los roba durante el día, yo cuando robaba era por necesidad y siempre le robaba a tipos odiosos pero el roba incluso a los mas pobres esto no me gusta nada y cada vez me gusta menos.

-Iroh, esto ya se esta pasando de la ralla- le dije muy seria al viejo.

-Lo se- me contesto de igual manera mientras observaba a Zuko que se encontraba sentado en un árbol por delante nuestra.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunte y en eso me miro extrañado –recuerda que una vez me contrataste- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, entonces vigílalo y si te parece que ya es suficiente detenlo como puedas- me dijo el hombre aun serio –no quiero que acabe convirtiéndose en un ladrón de caminos- finalizo agachando la cabeza.

-Bien lo haré, esto será divertido jeje- dije poniéndome de pie y buscando algo en mi mochila y al encontrarlo lo saque y se lo mostré a Iroh –me parece que la "sombra negra" ha vuelto- dije con la mascare que un día me dio en la mano.

-Jeje ¿aun la guardabas?- me pregunto divertido.

-Claro nunca se sabe cuando puede ser útil de nuevo- conteste con una gran sonrisa.

Después de eso estuve tras Zuko varios días y un par de veces me enfrente ha el para evitar que robara a ciertas personas pero bueno al final seguía robando. Pasaron los días y Iroh tuvo una charla con él después de eso el se marcho por toda una noche y a la mañana siguiente regreso al parecer había pensado sobre todo eso y aquí estamos pendientes de lo que diga.

Pero al parecer lo pensó de la manera que no debía puesto que dijo que tenía que buscar su propio camino y se marcho y ahora estoy aquí sin entender nada con un Iroh muy triste y que no habla nada lo cierto es que no aguanto el silencio en estas situaciones.

-Iroh, no te preocupes de seguro se las apañara- intente animarlo, pero dio como resultado algo que yo no tenia planeado.

-Y si no sabe- dijo desesperado –hazme un favor- me dijo mientras me agarraba las manos y eso me asusto realmente.

-¿Qué favor?- pregunte asustada.

-Vigílalo y ayúdalo- me suplico, no se por que me tengo que meter en tantos líos ¡Fui entupida al acceder ha trabajar para él!

-Bien, pero estate seguro que voy a ser bien brusca con él no pienso sacarle las castañas del fuego todo el rato- dije desganada.

-Gracias- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y le caían largos lagrimones por la cara.

-Ya para que tampoco es para tanto, bueno si no quiero perderlo de vista será mejor que me valla- le dije despegándomelo de encima, para luego coger mi mochila y montar en mi ave –cuídate, que no estaré aquí para salvarte- le dije burlona.

-No te preocupes de mí, pero si de Zuko- me dijo mientras me despedía con la mano. Ciertamente fui tonta aceptando trabajar para él buff menudos líos en los que me meto yo solita.

Me tardo poco encontrarlo lo cierto es que su rastro es fácil de seguir, espero que no me cause muchos problemas aunque también me puede venir bien estar detrás de el puesto ya que así conozco la zona y también me informo de las avanzadas de los soldados, si lo miro desde este punto es posible que me venga bien y todo jeje, pero de momento a seguirlo desde lejos y que no se de cuenta de mi presencia o sino podría enfadarse jajaja, eso si que seria gracioso.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Llevo días siguiéndolo, no ha comido, y apenas bebe como siga así se va a morir, no se como no fue capaz de prevenir el largo viaje como hice yo, desde luego es un príncipe muy arrogante, si aprendiera lo que realmente es buscarse la comida, pero bueno él es así y no puedo hacer nada hasta que el no se de cuenta de que ya no es de la realeza y no tiene las mismas comodidades que antes.

Por suerte veo desde lejos una pequeño poblado tendrá que parar ahí por obligación, ese será un buen momento para cargar provisiones ya que se me van a agotar enseguida y mi ave tiene que descansar un rato, ya que lleva caminando mucho tiempo seguido.

¡Mierda acabamos de llegar y ya se esta metiendo en problemas! Menos mal que como esta tan cansado no les ha dado pelea que sino, me parece que me iba a descubrir antes de tiempo jeje, lo mejor por el momento es que busque un alojamiento para pasar la noche.

Cuando llegue a una posada el posadero me hablo de que aquí el ejercito no ayuda al pueblo sino que son ladrones, eso debe ser por que los guardias que hay en este pueblo son tan solo unos don nadie que no son capaces de alistarse en el ejercito para luchar.

Antes de la comida prefiero ir a vigilar que hace Zuko, este es capaz de revelar su identidad _anda por el pueblecillo, con unas ropas típicas de allí y en la cabeza trae una capucha del mismo color que sus prendas, se va caminando y mirando hacia todos lados en busca de de Zuko, pero no lo ve así pues decide subir a lo alto de una casa para mirar desde arriba y allí ve que Zuko esta intentando arreglar uno de los techos de el pueblo. _Jaja nunca me lo imagine así, pero si no sabe ni clavar un clavo en condiciones jajaja, al menos a conseguido un lugar donde poder comer y dormir, jeje, me esperaba que hubiera partido sin quedarse a descansar jeje.

Bueno de momento me iré a comer algo y ya en la noche practicare un poco con la espada que hace mucho que no lo ago jejeje. _Tras eso Pira marcha hacia la posada donde se aloja y almuerza un poco, para luego descansar y mas tarde a la noche salir a entrenar como ya ella tenia planeada._

Humm este es un buen lugar para practicar, me parece que ya estoy un poco oxidada jeje._ Saca sus espadas y comienza haciendo algunos movimientos, luego los enlaza y al final acaba haciendo una larga tira de movimientos, tras eso deja las espadas y coge su arco y flechas y prueba puntería con un árbol, al cual siempre da en el mismo punto, pero entonces un ruido se oye y alguien parece acercarse, ella se cubre de nuevo con la capucha y intenta parecer inadvertida._ ¿Quién es ese muchacho¿Y que hace con esas espadas?, Jajaja no sabe manejarlas de ninguna manera jaja, parece como si estuviera intentando golpear algo con un palo jajaja¿Eh? Ese que viene por ahí es Zuko ¿Qué hace ahí? Le esta explicando algo al muchacho, creo que intenta explicarle como manejar las armas, je esto es mas raro que… no se pero realmente es muy raro, lo cierto es que no me imagine nunca que ayudaría a un muchacho, esto si que no me lo esperaba._ En eso que ve que se alejan sale de su lugar de escondite y se pone de pie, y con cara realmente sorprendida mira como se alejan del lugar, tras eso se da media vuelta y vuelve a la posada a descansar._

Esta mañana me entere de boca del posadero que han llegado noticias sobre los escuadrones tierra capturados durante un ataque, al parecer uno de los escuadrones, era de este pueblo, el posadero me ha dicho que tras saber la noticia los guardias que se encontraban bebiendo salieron en dirección a la casa de uno de los jóvenes que fueron apresados, le pedí que me dijera a que casa habían ido y la respuesta que me dio me puso aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, ya que la casa a la que habían ido era en la que se había alojado Zuko y realmente me da la sensación de que Zuko les tiene ganas a esos guardias, tras eso recogí todas mis cosas, pague todo lo consumido y la habitación y marche en mi ave en dirección a la casa, al llegar la mujer me dijo que Zuko ya había partido y entonces seguí la dirección que ella me indico.

No tarde mucho en dar con el así pues me quede sentada en el pasto alejada de el pero pendiente, no permitiría que se me escape de nuevo, ya me ha tocado buscarlo por mas de una vez y ya empieza ha cansar ¿Pero que es ese ruido que se oye? Es un carro, esa es la señora que me indico la dirección, esta hablando con Zuko¡mierda! No consigo entender lo que dicen y no puedo leer sus labios puesto que están demasiado lejos, pero por que Zuko a montado y se dirige de vuelta al poblado, será mejor que lo siga para averiguarlo.

Tras eso lo seguí hasta la aldea de nuevo me quede alejada para observar lo que ocurría y no me gusto lo que vi, el muchacho que estuvo la noche anterior con las espadas estaba atado al una columna, de seguro esto tiene que ver con los guardias eso, si es necesario saldré a su ayuda.

Al parecer la batalla va en su favor de momento con los que se ha enfrentado han acabado huyendo, pero ese que esta ahí parado el de los martillos me da mala espina me parece que puede controlar la tierra control, será mejor que me prepare por si acaso._ En eso se despoja de las ropas que usan en el pueblo y se coloca las suyas luego cubre su cabeza con la capucha negra u su rostro con el trazo de tela, se sitúa sobre un tejado y mira atentamente la pelea._ Ya tan solo queda el de los martillos, si es necesario saldré también a la lucha. Parece que este va a ser mas difícil de vencer ya que como antes pensé si controla la tierra, Zuko en esta batalla tiene desventaja si no usa el fuego control, pero si lo usa se delatara. ¡Mierda lo han tumbado! ya es hora de actuar. _En eso salta al suelo y se sitúa entre el guerrero de la tierra y Zuko que esta tirado en el suelo, tiene las dos espadas fuera mientras las empuña. _Al parecer esta inconsciente.

-¿Quién eres tu?- me pregunta el de la tierra.

-No te interesa- le contesto en eso paro una roca que me ha lanzado.

-Entonces no te metas, mujer- dice con todo el odio que tiene encima.

-No se por que no he de meterme, si tu antes luchabas con tus compinches, estabas en ventaja hacia el, ahora yo estoy de su parte- le digo altanera mientras que lo miro desafiante.

-Si tu deseas que te de una paliza, no me importa- dijo el riendo.

Esquivo varios proyectiles, otros cuantos los paro, pero no le golpeo puesto que esta no es mi batalla.

-Despierta tarugo- le grito a Zuko, que no parece despertar.

-No lo intentes no te va ayudar- me dice el arrogante.

-No es para que me ayude sino para que acabe con tigo, yo no tengo porque acabar con tigo puesto que no es mi batalla, pero estate seguro que si lo quisiera ya estarías tendido en el suelo- le digo mientras esquivo mas proyectiles.

En eso parece despertar y se levanta me dirige una mirada y luego se abalanza contra el hombre mientras usa el fuego control, esto no es lo que yo quería pero bueno al menos evitare que diga su nombre ya que lo veo con intenciones._ Zuko ya ha conseguido derrotar al hombre y esta frente a el mientras que Pira se encuentra mas alejada, pero se acerca hacia ellos._

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta el hombre, hay no se lo va a decir, tengo que hacer algo, haber que me invento.

-Yo soy…- lo va a decir.

-El es Kuroi, mi futuro esposo ¿te interesa?- salto yo mal humorada, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de todos y sobre todo de Zuko.

-Sois de la nación del fuego- grita un anciano.

-Si pero somos exiliados, nosotros nos marchamos de allí ya que no apoyamos esta guerra- dije yo aun así todos nos miraban mal.

-Marchaos de este pueblo- dijo la madre del chico.

-Aquí no queremos a gente del reino del fuego- dijo el chico.

Tras eso agarre a Zuko del brazo y tirando de él le dije que montara en su ave, yo hice lo mismo con la mía y nos marchamos del lugar, un tiempo mas tarde me quite la cinta de la cara y la capucha, en eso Zuko me miro de muy mala manera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte muy enfadada.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- me pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido – y mas ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Que querías que te dejara decir que eres el hijo del rey del fuego, ya has visto como nos han tratado y eso que he dicho que éramos exiliados y no apoyábamos la guerra, si llegas ha decir tu verdadera identidad nos habrían echado a piedrazas- le reprocho yo.

-De todas maneras ¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor, en vez de decir que era tu futuro esposo?, y encima no me has contestado ¿que haces aquí?- dijo muy frustrado.

-No no se me ocurrió nada más que eso, que quieres no tenia tiempo para pensar nada más y estoy cumpliendo órdenes- le espete.

-¿Ordenes de quien?- me pregunto gritando.

-Eso no te interesa- le conteste de igual manera.

-A mi no me chilles-

-Ni tu a mi tampoco-

-Yo te chillo si me da la gana para eso soy el príncipe-

-Ahora no eres el príncipe ahora eres de mi misma condición, eres un exiliado como yo-

-Cállate, exiliado o no sigo siendo el príncipe-

-Si ja príncipe ¿de que? De un reino que pide dinero por tu captura ja-

-Al menos no soy una campesina como tu-

-¿Quién te ha dicho que soy una campesina?- no aguanto a este tipo _se baja de la montura._

_-_No es muy difícil de ver-_ también desmonta y la encara._

-Pues has de saber que de campesina tengo poco, yo también era de tu grupo social tan solo que no era hijo del rey, pero claro como el señor príncipe se cree lo mas, nunca se fija en los que se encuentran a su alrededor-

-Esta me la pagas- _Se abalanza contra ella y ambos comienzan una pelea, vuelan bolas de fuego y puñetazos por todos lados, Zuko no iguala la maestría de Pira, pero si la supera en el manejo de las espadas, así pues ambos están muy igualados. Tras un gran rato de peleas, ambos acaban de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose a lo que pueden para no caer al suelo, los dos están heridos, pero con simples rasguños, lo que ocurre es que andan muy cansados._

_-_Eres un idiota engreído- le grito.

-Y tu una… imbecil pesimista- me contesta pero ¿pesimista por que?

-¿Pesimista?- pregunto extrañada.

-Que quieres no se me ocurrió nada mas original- se queja.

-Jajajaja- me rió sin parar.

-Y ¿Ahora por que ríes?- me pregunta.

-No ves como no se puede preparar algo en un instante hay que pensarlo por rato y es por eso que me salio lo de que eras mi futuro esposo jajaja –continuo riendo, el mientras me mira sorprendido y se sienta en la arena.

-Ahora ¿me vas a contestar por que me seguías?- me pregunta, mientras apoya la espalda en su ave.

-Ya te dije que sigo órdenes y de todas maneras no es la primera vez que te sigo ni la segunda jaja- le digo mientras veo su cara de sorpresa.

-¿Cuántas veces me has seguido ya?- me pregunta molesto.

-Pues…- lo medito un rato –siguiendo órdenes un montón y sin seguir órdenes unas pocas- le contesto como si nada.

-Como cuales- me pregunta aun más molesto pero un poco intrigado.

-Pues una fue cuando… rescataste al avatar de las manos de Zhao, te acuerdas de ese enmascarado era yo- le digo mostrándole la mascara y veo que se queda muy impresionado.

-¿Eras tú?- me pregunta aun alucinado.

-Si, y también la vez que perseguiste al avatar usando el collar de Katara, también era yo jeje y… quien te acompaño a tierra cuando se produjo el enfrentamiento con la tribu del agua también era yo y hace unos días la persona que se enfrento a ti para evitar que robaras algo que no debías también y…-

-Ya vasta es suficiente- me corto.

-Jeje ¿Qué pasa ya no quieres oír mas?- le pique.

-Ya vale será mejor que descansemos y sigamos con el viaje no quiero quedarme aquí en medio del desierto para siempre- me dijo molesto.

-Por mí de acuerdo jeje- en eso me subí en mi monta y me puse en marcha, imitado por Zuko.

**Reviews:**

**arkantos malr: como ves sigo con el fic lo malo es que me tarde en subir por el gripazo que he tenido y encima pues estoy castigada por las notas de igual modo yo simpre buelbo, bueno espero que te guste ypues no tengo mucho tiempo chao y nos leemos.**

**Jeje aqui como ven un nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado y espeo que sigan lellendo al igual que me dejen algun comentario.**

**BUENO BEOS CHAO Y SE ME CUIDAN!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	7. Rayos, ¿por que rayos me pasa esto a mi?

**Esta historia narra la vida de mi Occ, durante todos los acontecimientos de Avatar haciendo que la mayoría de los personajes topen con ella creando amistades y enemistades, este fic esta basado especialmente en la serie es por eso que se nombraran casi todos los personajes y capítulos, también he de advertir que al ser un fan fic no será igual aunque tendrá demasiadas similitudes con los capítulos pues contendrá muchos pero que muchos spoilers, también he de advertir que casi todo el relato esta narrado en primera persona por mi Occ a si pues espero que lo entiendan.**

_-Pues una fue cuando… rescataste al avatar de las manos de Zhao, te acuerdas de ese enmascarado era yo- le digo mostrándole la mascara y veo que se queda muy impresionado._

_-¿Eras tú?- me pregunta aun alucinado._

_-Si, y también la vez que perseguiste al avatar usando el collar de Katara, también era yo jeje y… quien te acompaño a tierra cuando se produjo el enfrentamiento con la tribu del agua también era yo y hace unos días la persona que se enfrento a ti para evitar que robaras algo que no debías también y…-_

_-Ya vasta es suficiente- me corto._

_-Jeje ¿Qué pasa ya no quieres oír mas?- le pique._

_-Ya vale será mejor que descansemos y sigamos con el viaje no quiero quedarme aquí en medio del desierto para siempre- me dijo molesto._

_-Por mí de acuerdo jeje- en eso me subí en mi monta y me puse en marcha, imitado por Zuko._

**Rayos¿por que rayos me pasa esto a mi?**

Ya han pasado varios días, desde que nos peleamos Zuko y yo, lo cierto es que ya nos llevamos mejor pero no mucho, hemos encontrado un rastro de lo que parece como ha dicho Zuko de una de las maquinas de su hermana Azula, así pues estamos siguiendo su rastro para averiguar hasta donde nos lleva, y a parte parase ser que Zuko tiene ganas de enfrentarse a ella. Nos dirigimos hacia una zona del desierto donde parece que hay un pueblo abandonado, yo en estos momentos ya me preparo por si acaso hay que enfrentarse a alguien y es por eso que me estoy cubriendo ya la cabeza con la capucha y mi rostro con la tela.

-¿Por qué te cubres el rostro?- me pregunta intrigado Zuko.

-Pues la verdad por nada en especial al principio lo hacia para que no me reconocieras pero ahora tan solo por costumbre- le explico.

-Allí están- me señala al frente donde parece que esta Aang y Azula peleando.

-¿Preparado?- le pregunto, y el me contesta con una afirmación con la cabeza en eso dejamos nuestras monturas y nos separamos.

Yo me encuentro situada en lo alto de un tejado de momento no entrare en batalla si no es necesario como hemos acordado, pero me parece muy interesante la batalla los tres intercambian golpes de un lado a otro sin parar, yo los sigo con la vista no me pierdo ningún movimiento, o sino me haría perder el ritmo de la batalla. Lo cierto es que Zuko es muy patoso para la lucha jaja. ¡Mierda ya se quedo de nuevo Zuko inconsciente! Es hora de ayudar._ Salta del tejado y se integra en la batalla en ese mismo instante llega Katara la cual le ayuda en la batalla contra Azula, también esta Sokka y entre todos acorralan a Azula, En ese instante llega Iroh y ayuda a levantarse a Zuko el cual enseguida corre a ayudar a los demás a acorralar a Azula también aparece Toph la cual también ayuda._

Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante nos encontramos todos aquí, incluso Iroh y esa chica que no conozco. Azula esta totalmente acorralada ya no tiene nada que hacer mas que intentar huir. Mierda han atacado a Iroh, esto ha sido la gota que colma el baso ya que han atacado todos a la vez puesto que yo me he dirigido a auxiliar a Iroh.

Zuko realmente esta furioso les ha lanzado llamas encima a todos eso ha provocado que se alejaran mientras Iroh se encuentra en el suelo inconsciente aunque tiene pulso ya que se lo noto, pero lo tiene muy débil, lo mejor será que le hagan unas curas cuanto antes.

-Zuko, llevémoslo a un lugar donde poder curarlo- le digo mientras intento cargar a Iroh, en eso el me ayuda y entre los dos lo cargamos.

-Bien- fue su única contestación, aun con su rostro encogido por la furia de ver a su tio inconsciente y mal herido.

Después llegamos a una pasa en una zona alejada esta medio derruida pero servirá, entonces nos ponemos manos a la obra para intentar curarlo y esperemos que salga de esta.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ya han pasado dos días y Iroh no despierta Zuko esta desesperado y yo no se que mas hacer.

-No puede morirse ahora- dice Zuko mientras da vueltas por la casa.

-No morirá, seguro pronto despierta y empezara ha pedir té del que tanto le gusta- intento bromear, pero no lo logro.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría que muriese, es como si fuera mi padre- dice mientras se deja caer al suelo derrotado.

-No te preocupes- le digo, lo cierto es que ahora me da pena, pero en eso noto que Iroh se ha movido y en efecto se esta moviendo –se acaba de mover- le digo alegremente a Zuko.

-¿De veras?- me pregunta ilusionado.

-Si- en eso que parece abrir los ojos, y Tanto Zuko como yo nos alegramos mucho de ello.

-Tío- lo llama Zuko –Azula te atacó de sorpresa- le explica mientras Iroh intenta incorporarse. En eso Zuko le da un vaso de té –espero haberlo hecho como te gusta- le dice, pero cierto que ese té esta malísimo ya lo he probado y por poco me muero de lo malo que esta, en eso que Iroh da un sorbo y por la cara que ha puesto me da a mi que piensa lo mismo que yo jejeje.

Después de que han estado hablando un rato, Iroh le ha dicho que le va ayudar con el entrenamiento y como no yo también tengo que participar.

-Bien antes de todo- dice Iroh mientras sirve un poco de té –solo podrás pasar de un ejercicio a otro si obtienes…- ¿Qué tiene que obtener Zuko para pasar de un ejercicio a otro? –la aprobación…- ¿De quien? Dilo ya –de Pira- ¿Mió? Pero por que me metes en esto.

-Mió ¿por que?- le pregunto.

-Porque tu también sabes controlar los rayos, ya te vi una vez y estoy seguro que a ti te hará mas caso que a mí- me explica Iroh, pues la verdad es que a mi no me va ha hacer caso ninguno.

-Pero yo no quiero que me metas en este entrenamiento- me quejo, pero para variar no me hace ni caso.

Después de que pasaran de mí y que Iroh le diese una tremenda charla, comenzaron a practicar los rayos, pero por desgracia para Zuko, tan solo lograba que le explotara en la cara.

-Esto no avanza, lo único que logro es que me explote en la cara como todo en la vida- se quejaba Zuko.

-No te preocupes esto necesita entrenamiento- le digo yo mientras estoy acostada en la rama de un árbol comiéndome una sabrosa manzana jeje.

-Pero a mi nada me sale bien- sigue quejándose.

-Si ya te oí la primera vez, no hace falta que lo repitas, en cambio si es necesario que repitas las prácticas- le digo mirándole muy seriamente, en eso el bufa de disgusto –vamos a que esperas- le presiono y él comienza de nuevo.

Han pasado ya 5 horas y no ha avanzado nada estoy harta de oír explosiones.

-Zuko será mejor que pruebes con otro tipo de entrenamiento, te enseñare una técnica que no conoce Azula puesto que me la invente yo- dice Iroh, esto me intriga.

-Si, de verdad-

-Claro- contesta con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo aprenderla yo también?- preguntó intrigada.

-Claro pero a ti no te hace falta puesto que tu tienes otra muy parecida esta es la técnica que uso para desviar los rayos.

-Si es esa entonces no me interesa yo ya me invente una hace años- digo con una sonrisa.

En eso le enseña los pasos, los movimientos y le da una charla, después de un largo rato ha conseguido aprenderla y realmente lo hace bien.

-Bien ya estoy preparado para los rayos- dice Zuko jaja como si le fuéramos a lanzar un rayo.

-¿Pero que dices? No te voy a lanzar ningún rayo- le regaña Iroh.

-¿Cómo que no¿Y como quieres que entrene sino?- se queja él.

-Tu sabrás pero no me voy a arriesgar a matarte- dice muy serio Iroh para después irse hacia la casa.

-Pues entonces me buscare mi propio rayo- dice muy serio mientras mira hacia una tormenta, me parece a mi que se lo que planea y no puedo dejarlo que lo haga¿pero donde se metió? ya se ha ido¿como hará eso? siempre se me escapa.

Corre date prisa Pira no puedes parar como no llegues a tiempo puede pasar algo muy malo, pero que hogo diciendo esto si por mas que lo diga no voy a ir mas rápido, soy entupida¡Mierda! Y se ha tenido que subir a la montaña mas alta, este chico es inaguantable, como le pase algo Iroh me mata ya que me dejo a cargo de él.

¡Ya lo veo! Lo voy a matar en cuanto pueda, anda que hacerme subir esta montaña por su culpa, yo lo mato.

-Zuko ¿Qué piensas que estas haciendo aquí?- le grito realmente estoy furiosa.

-Nada que te incumba- me contesta, es un insolente.

-Ya baja de aquí antes de que te pase algo malo, o será mi culpa y tu tío me matara- le grito.

-No hasta que no haya finalizado mi entrenamiento en esta fase- pero valla chico tonto, es mas insensato de lo que imagine.

-Yo soy la que digo si pasas o no una fase del entrenamiento y digo que la has pasado, vamos vente con migo y bajemos de la montaña- le digo mientras tiro de su brazo para que se mueva cosa que no consigo.

-No bajare aun-

-He dicho que bajes tu no sabes a lo que te expones, si te cae uno de esos rayos te matara- le reprocho poniéndome delante de él.

-No me matara-

-Si lo hará así que bájate de la montaña ahora mismo- le grito de nuevo.

-No-

-¡Mierda!- en eso que desvió uno de los rayos que iban directos a nosotros –bájate ahora mismo-

-No, no pienso bajarme-

-¿Cómo que no?- en eso que me despisto y un rayo se me va un poco de las manos y algo de su energía me da de lleno en la espalda, y ahí caigo de rodillas, ese golpe me ha dado muy de lleno, lo cierto es que me ha abrasado la espalda me duele demasiado.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta poniéndose a mi altura.

-Si pero bájate ahora mismo, yo que se controlar estas técnicas, he perdido la concentración y me han dañado imagínate lo que te puede pasar a ti siendo novato- le grito mientras apoyo mis manos en el suelo, realmente me duele mucho, en esto que no me aguanto, no tengo fuerzas._ Pira entonces cae desmallada al suelo por los insoportables dolores que le ha causado el rayo, en eso Zuko la carga y baja todo lo rápido que puede la montaña al llegar a la caseta ve que Iroh se encuentra ahí._

-¿Qué a pasado?- _pregunta Iroh asustado._

-Por mi culpa un rayo le dio en la espalda- _explica Zuko._

-¿Cómo que un rayo? No te habrás atrevido a subir a la montaña con esa tormenta- _gruñe._

-Si lo hice- _dice bajando la cabeza mientras deposita a Pira e el suelo_.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante idiotez?- _le regaña mientras toma unas vendas y unas hojas medicinales y le venda la zona baja de la espalda donde ha recibido el impacto._

_Tras hacerle las curas ambos están intranquilos sobretodo Zuko, puesto que se siente culpable por lo que ha sucedido._

_Pasaron las horas y a la mañana del día siguiente Pira abrió los ojos._

¡¡¡Ahg!!! me duele mucho la espalda ese rayo debió darme realmente fuerte, humm, me han vendado todo el estomago, que exagerados, pero bueno se lo agradeceré cuando despinten._ Se pone en pie como puede y ayudada de las paredes llega hasta el árbol en el cuan se había sentado estos últimos días, sube con dificultad y se tira boca abajo sobre la rama dejando caer sus brazos y piernas a ambos lados de la rama._

Con lo mal que estaba el cielo anoche y lo iluminado que esta hoy jeje.

_En eso una voz se oye gritar._

-Tío despierta Pira no esta- grita Zuko, realmente estos dos son muy escandalosos pero dejemos que sufran un rato jeje.

-¿Cómo que no esta que tonterías estas diciendo?- decía tranquilo Iroh este aun no se dio cuenta que en verdad no estoy -¡AAAAH! Es cierto no esta, a lo mejor la han raptado hay que ir a buscarla- grita, por dios que melodramático jejeje.

-Jajaja par de escandalosos que estoy aquí afuera- les grito sin moverme ni un milímetro de mi posición, en eso veo como dos cabezas se asoman jaja realmente son unos tarugos jaja pero me caen bien y les he cogido cariño jeje.

-¿Pira que demonios haces ahí? No deberías moverte estas herida- me gruñe Iroh situándose debajo de la rama.

-No te preocupes si de aquí no me voy a mover en todo el día- jeje ni aunque viniera una manada de rinocerontes me bajaría de esta rama ya la he acogido como mi lugar jejeje.

-¿Tu sabes lo asustado que estaba ayer?- me pregunto Iroh muy serio –te podrías haber matado- definitivamente es muy melodramático.

-No te preocupes que no os librareis de mi tan fácilmente- jiji no se van ha librar de mi nunca jajaja –y de todas formas no fue mi culpa- digo mirando feo a Zuko el cual baja la cabeza –bueno ya que no puedo entrenar a Zuko, lo haré desde aquí jeje así que ya te estas preparando por que te aseguro que hoy vas a rogar por que se acabe el entrenamiento- le dije de mala uva a Zuko, el cual puso una expresión de pánico –vamos ¿a que esperas?- le metí prisa en eso se coloco en posición de ataque –muéstrame los movimientos que sabes del fuego control- le ordene mientras que Iroh me miraba extrañado.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- me pregunto Iroh.

-Por escarmiento por no haberme hecho caso ayer- le digo mientras no aparto la vista de Zuko –ese movimiento esta mal, levanta mas los brazos, repítelo hasta que yo te diga que esta bien- en eso veo como lo intenta hacer y… -mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal joder Zuko ¿cuantas veces lo has hecho¿Quince? y ninguna bien ya te estas esforzando en hacerlo bien o no pararas hasta mañana- le grite frustrada.

Estuvo repitiendo cada movimiento hasta que me cansaba de verlo y entonces cambiaba ha otro, pero el caso es que no paro hasta que no estuvo tirado en el suelo reventado, fue entonces cuando le dije que descansara, pero lo que me hizo gracia fue que en todo el día no se quejo en lo mas mínimo jejeje.

Pasaron dos días más y yo ya estaba casi recuperada, no me dolía aunque seguía llevando la venda para que la herida no se infectara, pero para mi mala suerte ya que nos íbamos y me tendría que despedir de mi árbol querido.

Al parecer nos dirigiremos hacia el oasis de las palmeras con neblina, ya que Iroh quería buscar algo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Por el camino de momento no hemos tenido ningún contratiempo, aunque con Iroh quejándose todo el rato es desesperante yo también estoy herida y en cambio no me quejo aunque tampoco es que me duela, ya es la cuarta vez que paramos por culpa de Iroh y esta vez tengo un mal presentimiento, si de nuevo me regresan los malos presentimientos.

Y como yo predije algo se nos vino encima, como no conocidos del imperio del fuego jeje para variar como es la costumbre jeje, el coronel Monke junto con un grupo de rinocerontes se ha puesto rodeándonos y lo cierto es que me da que no tienen intenciones amigables jeje, pero al menos será divertido jeje.

-Coronel que grata sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa, Iroh mientras que tanto yo como Zuko nos colocábamos en posición de ataque, tras eso el coronel dijo nos se que, de lo cual no me entere para después empezar ha atacarnos.

-Vinimos a apresar fugitivos- anuncio el coronel cosa que me hizo bufar, lo siento pero es que si no nos persiguen para atraparme, nos persiguen para atrapar a los dos taruguillos jejeje.

Y tras la batalla como de costumbre a huir esto parece ya un ritual cada día ocurre lo mismo jejeje.

-Da gusto ver viejos amigos- dijo muy contento Iroh.

-¿No tienes viejos amigos que no quieran atacarte?- le pregunto Zuko.

-Humm que no quieran atacarme- dijo para luego ponerse ha pensar Iroh.

-Claro que los tiene- conteste muy segura recibiendo las miradas de ambos –los que ya andan bajo tierra- dije riendo para acelerar el paso con mi ave.

Tras un largo rato trotando al final conseguimos llegar al oasis en el cual pasamos a una posada de ahí.

**Reviews:**

**Zory: nee-chan siento no haberte comentado nada pero es que se me paso pero ya que veo que te gusta tanto cda vez que suba capitulo te aviso y te vuelvo a pedir disculpas tan solo fue un despiste.**

**Bueno aqui llega este septimo capitulo espero que os gste a todos los que lo leeis aunque se que soys poco de igual modo seguire subiendo capitulos para evitar quejas.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN Y SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA DEJARME ALGUN REVIEWS QUE UNA AUTORA CON REVIEWS ES UNA AUTORA FELIZ!!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	8. La teteria

**Esta historia narra la vida de mi Occ, durante todos los acontecimientos de Avatar haciendo que la mayoría de los personajes topen con ella creando amistades y enemistades, este fic esta basado especialmente en la serie es por eso que se nombraran casi todos los personajes y capítulos, también he de advertir que al ser un fan fic no será igual aunque tendrá demasiadas similitudes con los capítulos pues contendrá muchos pero que muchos spoilers, también he de advertir que casi todo el relato esta narrado en primera persona por mi Occ a si pues espero que lo entiendan.**

**Siento mucho espero que entiendan que no he podido subir antes el capitulo ya que me he encontrado con el ordendor roto pero espero subir el proximo mas rapido y pido mil disculpas.**

**Reviews:**

**Zory: si que te habiso, tambien me cae mal Azula lo cierto es que me cae tan mal omo Sakura jeje, si Pira se curara pronto es un hueso duro de roer y dudo que un rayito la matase jeje, y gracias por desearme tantos regalitos de reyes, pero eso paso ya hace mucho TTTTTT yo y mi poca imaginacion que me hace taardar demasiado en escribir, bueno espero te guste.**

_-Vinimos a apresar fugitivos- anuncio el coronel cosa que me hizo bufar, lo siento pero es que si no nos persiguen para atraparme, nos persiguen para atrapar a los dos taruguillos jejeje._

_Y tras la batalla como de costumbre a huir esto parece ya un ritual cada día ocurre lo mismo jejeje._

_-Da gusto ver viejos amigos- dijo muy contento Iroh._

_-¿No tienes viejos amigos que no quieran atacarte?- le pregunto Zuko._

_-Humm que no quieran atacarme- dijo para luego ponerse ha pensar Iroh._

_-Claro que los tiene- conteste muy segura recibiendo las miradas de ambos –los que ya andan bajo tierra- dije riendo para acelerar el paso con mi ave._

_Tras un largo rato trotando al final conseguimos llegar al oasis en el cual pasamos a una posada de ahí._

**La teteria**

Hemos estado un rato hablando y la verdad es que me gusta la posada, en fin me gustan los lugares en los que se encuentra gente de mala calaña, jeje, después de todo son los que contienen información interesante, he estado hablando con un puñado de hombre y algo de información si conseguí por otro lado, Iroh esta de lo mas a gusto, y Zuko esta quejándose todo el rato.

-Ya cállate, deberías aprovechar para divertirte un rato- le digo a Zuko, el cual sigue quejándose.

-No tengo por que callarme, no me gusta este lugar- refunfuña él.

-Pues ya sabes donde esta la puerta- le digo mientras le señalo la puerta.

-Eres insoportable- me dice, cosa que me hace gracia y provoca que me ría.

-He mirar eso si que es interesante- dice Iroh señalando a un hombre que esta frente a una mesa de Pai Sho –creo que encontré a un amigo- dice muy feliz, lo cierto es que yo ya se de que se trata yo también lo debería considerar amigo jeje –¿puedo jugar con usted?- le pregunta al hombre.

-El invitado juega primero- dice el otro hombre jeje, tras eso Iroh deja la flor de loto blanca en el centro y luego comienzan a poner fichas y a decir cosas que para alguien que no entiendo como es Zuko, no sabe de su significa, yo por suerte herede una ficha de la flor de loto blanco junto con sus secretos, de mi padre jejeje –bienvenido hermano la flor de loto se habré para quienes conocen sus secretos- dice el hombre.

-¿Tu sabes de que están hablando?- me pregunta Zuko.

-Claro, el Pai Sho no solo es un juego de apuestas es algo mucho mas importante- le digo Zuko, con una sonrisa, y el sigue sin entender jejeje.

-Se acabo- grita un hombre a mi espalda –estos fugitivos vendrán con migo- otro mas que quiere nuestras cabezas, en eso el hombre se pone delante nuestra y acusándonos con el dedo nos dice que nos entregara a los guardias de la nación del fuego para recoger las recompensas que hay sobre nuestras cabezas, tras eso toda la taberna entra en conflicto puesto que todos quieren el oro para ellos, entonces con todo el barullo montado, es el momento ideal para escapar y en efecto es lo que hacemos jajaja.

Tras huir nos metimos en el interior de una florería y allí el anciano nos dio la bienvenida.

-Es un honor recibir a un miembro, de tan alto rango de la orden del loto- le saluda a Iroh, en eso nos encaminamos hacia una puerta trasera que da a otra habitación, mientras que como no Zuko se sigue quejando por dios no se callara nunca. Luego de que Iroh tenga que disculparse por la falta de educación de Zuko y de que yo le diera una colleja por lo mismo, la ventanilla de la puerta se habré mostrando unos ojos.

-¿Quién toca la puerta del jardín?- preguntan desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Alguien que ha comido la fruta y saboreado sus misterios- responde Iroh, en eso abren la puerta e Iroh entra en su interior, Zuko también intenta entrar pero le prohíben el paso, yo lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa para luego acercarme al hombre y enseñarle una ficha de la flor de loto también blanca, el hombre me mira sorprendido al igual que el resto pero al final me dejan pasar, mientras que Zuko se queda fuera ha esperar.

Una vez en su interior hablamos de los problemas que tenemos por el momento con la guardia imperial y también de otros temas, al final acabamos pidiendo unos pasaportes para poder pasar al reino de la tierra y dirigirnos a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

Al salir nos encontramos que Zuko se había dormido, y por el ruido de abrir la puerta estuvo apunto de atacarme jejeje. Luego de eso un joven entro a la floristería traía nuestros pasaportes y también nos advertía que fuera había alguien buscándonos y en efecto eran los mismos hombres de la noche anterior.

Al final acabamos saliendo camuflados, tanto Iroh, como Zuko iban escondidos en unos jarrones de flores mientras que yo con mi capucha puesta y un florero delante de mi cara iba andando al lado del muchacho jeje una que tiene privilegios jujuju.

Luego de un gran rato caminando llegamos a una zona donde estaríamos seguros al caminar a pie, allí nos despedimos del muchacho que nos ayudo y partimos hasta la zona donde se supone que nos esperaba una barco de transporte con el cual poder llegar a Ba Sing Se sin complicaciones.

Al llegar allí embarcamos con un gran número de refugiados, este barco nos proporcionara una casa durante un buen par de días. Mientras Iroh recordaba lo mal que lo paso en Ba Sing Se la vez que le arrebataron a su hijo mientras a la vez gastaba bromas que a mi me hacían gracia pero que a Zuko le molestaban.

-Ya estoy arto de vivir de esta manera, de comer esta comida putrefacta y de todo en general- se quejaba de nuevo Zuko.

-Jeje tu siempre estas cansado de todo- le dije intentándolo picar cosa que no pude puesto que apareció otro chico cortándome la diversión.

-Todos estamos cansados de esta vida- dijo mientras me sonreía cosa que provoco que yo le mirara con burla –mi nombre es Jet ellos son Longshot y Smellerbee- se presenta el chico, no se por que pero me parece que es muy arrogante incluso mas que Zuko y eso ya es decir –Que te parecería formar parte en la búsqueda de algo de comida en condiciones, al parecer el capitán come como rey y los refugiados tan solo comen las sobras- dijo el arrogante –tú preciosa también puedes venir si quieres- me dijo a mi cosa que no me hizo mucha gracia –Bueno ¿queréis ayudar a liberar esa comida?- preguntó.

-De acuerdo- contesto Zuko.

-Y tu preciosa ¿Qué dices?- Yo miro a Iroh, este no dice nada y sigue soñando con comida, luego miro a Zuko y este también espera mi contestación.

-¿Tenéis alguna moneda?- pregunto inocentemente mientras el resto se quedan extrañados.

-Si yo tengo una- contesta Smellerbee.

-Gracias- la cojo y…-si sale cara os ayudo, si sale cruz me quedo aquí- en eso todos me miran aun peor que antes jeje yo y mi forma de ser que le voy ha hacer, tras lanzar la moneda sale cara eso significa… -contar con migo para el robo jujuju- digo mientras le devuelvo la moneda, en esto los demás parecen sonreír incluso Zuko ¡eso es algo sorprendente¿desde cuando Zuko sonríe?

No tardo mucho en llegar la noche en esta era la hora preparada para el robo, íbamos todos escondiéndonos, de los guardias, en eso uno de los guardias se acercó.

-Un guardia- dijo Smellerbee. Entonces el guardia se paro justo delante de la cabina donde se encontraba la cocina al parecer todos maldecimos por lo bajo ya que no parecía que se fuera ha mover, pero entonces se me ocurrió algo.

-En cuanto despiste al guardia entrar lo antes posible no creo entretenerlo por mucho tiempo- les dije a todos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntaron a la vez Zuko y Jet, para después mirarse entre si.

-Que creéis, entretener al guardia- dije con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba la capucha y el pañuelo, junto con una camiseta de manga larga que llevaba encima de mi habitual top, jejeje –no tenéis mucho tiempo así que daos prisa- les aconseje, en eso cuando iba a salir de mi posición algo me agarro por detrás y al voltearme oí repetida la misma frase.

-Ten cuidado- dijeron de nuevo a la vez Zuko y Jet.

-¿Que pasa es que pensáis lo mismo o que?- les pregunte divertida, en eso ambos se miraron de nuevo, para luego voltear y verme ya al lado del guardia.

-Perdón- le digo al guardia –¿me propia ayudar? es que subía hasta esta zona del barco persiguiendo un pergamino que se me ha volado y no lo encuentro- le pregunto al hombre –es que me dirijo para estudiar en la universidad de Ba Sing Se y sin ese pergamino no podré entrar- le digo mirando hacia todos lados intentando buscar el pergamino "perdido" –se me fue por ahí- le dije señalando el lado contrario a la cocina.

-Venga que te ayudo para que bajes cuanto antes, ya que no te esta permitido estar en esta zona, pero a una hermosura como tu no se le puede negar una ayudita, y mas si tiene que ver con su futuro- me dice el guardia, mientras no apartaba la vista de un punto mas debajo de la cara, jeje por que es por la comida que si no este se tragaba mi puño ahora mismo,¿Qué se cree este?

-No se preocupe en cuanto lo encuentre me marcho pero es que es muy importante- tras eso y de convencer al hombre consigo que busque con migo en pocos minutos cuando veo que los demás ya han bajado al piso inferior -¡Ah! Ya lo encontré- le digo mostrando el pergamino con mi búsqueda, menos mal que esta plegado que si no –gracias por ayudarme, ya me marcho no lo molestare mas- le digo haciendo una leve reverencia y bajando de nuevo, la verdad es que ha sido muy simple pensaba que se me iba a resistir pero bueno, que mas da jejeje.

Ya una vez que baje a la planta baja me dieron uno de los platos que habíamos robado y así me senté con el resto a comer de mi plato.

Tras sentarme comenzamos ha hablar y Iroh no tubo otra idea que hablar sobre el nombre de Smellerbee, haciendo que ella, se molestara y al parecer ninguno de los dos tarugos se habían dado cuenta de que era chica haciendo que se molestara aun mas.

Luego llego Jet y comenzó ha hablar con nosotros al parecer el también tenia un pasado que lo perseguía y quería empezar una nueva vida en Ba Sing Se, luego no tardamos mucho en dormirnos.

La mañana siguiente nos levantamos pronto ya que hacia bastante frió a causa de la neblina, así pues yo me senté en el barandar para poder ver las olas y disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos quedaba en este navío, un rato mas tarde Zuko se coloco un poco mas atrás de mi también a observar la marejada, pero me extraño mucho que no se pusiera ha hablar o a quejarse, en cambio tan solo se quedo ahí plantado sin decir nada.

Mas tarde también se acercó Jet, yo aun no me había vuelto hacia ninguno de ellos así que no me preocupe, pero Jet dijo algo que me llamo la atención y me tenso.

-Sabes- le dijo a Zuko –en cuanto vi tu cicatriz supe exactamente quien eres- no puede ser que nos halla descubierto, en eso los mire por encima de mi hombro intentando que no se notara mi interés –eres un desterrado como yo- prosiguió esto ya me tranquilizo algo –Y tenemos que mantenernos unidos, tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas, por que nadie mas lo hará- en cierto modo pensé que se refería a otra cosa pero mejor así antes de que descubra quienes somos, en eso Zuko le dijo que prefería estar solo y eso si que realmente me molesto, ya que de inmediato me gire y lo mire para luego bufar de desaprobación y volver a mirar hacia las olas.

Al parecer el se dio cuenta de que me moleste con su comentario pero no hizo ni dijo nada así que será mejor que le reste importancia.

Cuando llegamos a puerto tuvimos un pequeñito accidente pero se encargo Iroh de arreglarlo.

-Ustedes son el señor Lee, el señor Mashi y la señorita Hoshi- Zuko y yo asentimos, pero Iroh corrigió a la señora encargada de los tramites.

-En realidad se pronuncia Mushi- le corrigió.

-Me esta diciendo como debo hacer mi trabajo- se enfureció la mujer.

-OH no, no, pero tengo que decirle que usted es como una hermosa flor, su belleza es intoxicante- intento arreglar el error Iroh pero yo creo que se paso con los cumplidos puesto que la mujer era realmente fea.

-Hummm y usted tiene muy bonitos ojos cariño- le dijo para después guiñarle un ojo ha Iroh –bienvenido ha Ba Sing Se- dijo sellando los pases.

En eso que en cuanto Iroh se giró para darnos los pases yo le mire divertida y Zuko, en cambio le quito el pase, se tapo la cara y le dijo.

-Mejor ago como si no he visto nada- jejeje hay veces que lo cierto es que Iroh hace cosas muy graciosas para conseguir lo que quiere jejeje.

Tras eso nos dirigimos hacia una estación de trenes, y nos sentamos a esperar lo cierto es que estar aquí esperando es muy aburrido.

Luego de un rato se acerco de nuevo Jet aunque no se que quiere de nosotros ya le ayudamos una vez no querrá pedir mas ayuda por que eso ya es aprovecharse.

Se nos acercó y tras decirnos algo le propuso a Zuko que si quería unirse a su grupo, el negó, ya a mi simplemente no me lo pregunto así que no le di importancia pero una vez que nos dirigimos de vuelta hacia Iroh el cual había comprado un Té que estaba frió nos dimos cuenta de que su té ahora estaba caliente ya que salía humos de el, Zuko al verlo le lanzo el té al suelo y le empezó a criticar yo por mi parte intentaba calmarlo, puesto que gracias a su escándalo mas de una persona comenzaba ya ha mirarnos raro y eso es algo que no aguanto nada.

Luego de eso no tardo en llegar el tren así pues nos montamos en dirección a Ba Sing Se, en el tren nos encontramos con una familia que recién habían tenido una hija muy bonita por cierto de nombre esperanza jejeje, me la dejaron coger y era realmente tierna jejeje.

Después del viaje en tren llegamos a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se y nos instalaron en el barrio pobre, para mi fortuna pues ya comente que adoro los sitios donde se encuentras ladrones y bandidos jejeje, luego nos dieron la dirección de nuestra nueva casa y tras andar un poco Iroh se paro a mirar algo, pero nosotros seguimos andando y dos minutos mas tarde él regreso muy sonriente y con un jarrón con flores en mano.

-Mirar que jarrón, esto le dará un toque especial a nuestra nueva casa- dijo enseñándonos el jarrón, lo cierto es que no me van mucho las flores pero bueno –por si alguien quisiera invitar a algún amigo- dijo mirándonos, jojo no me esperaba esa reacción de Iroh jujuju. Y tras eso Zuko comenzó ha quejarse pues decía que la ciudad era una prisión y en realidad lo era había innumerables muros y todos separaban distintas áreas, los pobres de los ricos y así sucesivamente por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Zuko. Pero luego todo empeoro puesto que Iroh nos consiguió un trabajo a todos y era en un salón del té, como no me lo tenía que haber imaginado sobre todo viniendo de Iroh.

A la tarde comenzamos el trabajo y la verdad es que no era nada difícil tan solo había que servir un puñado de tazas de té y lo de hacer el té ya se encargaba de eso Iroh aunque me reí mucho viendo los uniformes, eran simples delantales, pero a Iroh no le llegaba ha abrochar y a Zuko le quedaba ridículo jejeje.

Después de todo el día sirviendo en el salón del té, a la noche nos dirigimos a la casa a descansar, lo cierto es que no es muy grande la casa y comodidades no tiene casi pero es acogedora y para mi es suficiente, después de la cena no hicimos mucho, Iroh quería preparar té pero yo al igual que Zuko estamos artos del té después de todo el día sirviendo té pero bueno así fue que tan solo se hizo para él, mientras yo estaba apoyada en una ventana viendo a unos gatos que había rondando la calle, pero algo me distrajo ya que en el tejado del frente me pareció ver a alguien pero no le di importancia, mientras tanto Zuko estaba tirado en un sofá que había en la casa, y después de eso no hicimos mucho mas así pues no tardamos en acostarnos.

Al día siguiente no paso mucho y se me hizo corto el día hasta que a la noche mientras seguíamos en trabajando en el salón del té un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, en estos momentos ya no estoy tan tranquila como hace un momento, siempre me he fiado de mis instintos y de mis presentimientos, y mi instinto me dice que no se acerca nada bueno, pero el problema es que en el salón de té no veo nada fuera de lo común, están las mismas personas, y algún que otro cliente nuevo pero nada preocupante, pero al igual no estoy tranquila.

Entonces Jet apareció abriendo la puerta con gran molestia entonces comenzó ha hablar una vez que se situó en el centro del salón donde tranquilamente los clientes tomaban té ¿Qué querrá? pero creo que mi instinto se refería a el, no me gusta la forma en que nos mira.

-Me canse de esperar- grito, pero de esperar ¿Qué? –esos tres son maestros fuego- nos señalo a nosotros, pero lo descubrió, menos mal que no tiene pruebas, en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, no hemos usado ninguno el fuego control, nosotros al escucharlo nos miramos los unos a los otros pero no nos molestamos –se que son maestros fuego, vi al viejo calentar su té- jujuju, seria buena prueba si no trabajásemos en un salón del té jajaja.

-Es normal trabaja sirviendo té- dijo uno de los hombre que tomaban aquí, como ya dije es una muy mala prueba jajaja.

**bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero que me dejen varios comentarios ya que depende de la cantidad subire antes o despues jeje se que es chantaje pero que mas da me alegran los mensajitos.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN ESPERO LEERLES PRONTO!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	9. Pelea en la teteria

**Esta historia narra la vida de mi Occ, durante todos los acontecimientos de Avatar haciendo que la mayoría de los personajes topen con ella creando amistades y enemistades, este fic esta basado especialmente en la serie es por eso que se nombraran casi todos los personajes y capítulos, también he de advertir que al ser un fan fic no será igual aunque tendrá demasiadas similitudes con los capítulos pues contendrá muchos pero que muchos spoilers, también he de advertir que casi todo el relato esta narrado en primera persona por mi Occ a si pues espero que lo entiendan.**

**Aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo interesante:**

_Entonces Jet apareció abriendo la puerta con gran molestia entonces comenzó ha hablar una vez que se situó en el centro del salón donde tranquilamente los clientes tomaban té ¿Qué querrá? pero creo que mi instinto se refería a el, no me gusta la forma en que nos mira._

_-Me canse de esperar- grito, pero de esperar ¿Qué? –esos tres son maestros fuego- nos señalo a nosotros, pero lo descubrió, menos mal que no tiene pruebas, en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, no hemos usado ninguno el fuego control, nosotros al escucharlo nos miramos los unos a los otros pero no nos molestamos –se que son maestros fuego, vi al viejo calentar su té- jujuju, seria buena prueba si no trabajásemos en un salón del té jajaja._

_-Es normal trabaja sirviendo té- dijo uno de los hombre que tomaban aquí, como ya dije es una muy mala prueba jajaja._

**Pelea en la teteria**

Tras eso nos reto a pelear y Zuko para variar aceptó.

-¿Quieres pelear? yo te daré el gusto- dijo cogiendo unas espadas de uno de los soldados que ahí se encontraban.

Luego comenzaron a batallar en el interior del salón, para más tarde salir a la mitad de la calle, ahí ya se amontonaba la gente viendo tal pelea e Iroh intentaba pararlos pero sin resultado, entonces corrí hacia ellos y con varios movimientos logre lanzarlos a cada uno hacia un lado así creando una distancia entre ambos.

-Que no ven que estáis montando un espectáculo- les grite –ya paren de pelear, no les va ha servir para nada- les grite de nuevo, en eso me dirigí hacia Jet –y tu que tonterías estas diciendo, nosotros no somos maestros fuego- le grite enfurecida.

-¿Cómo que no? yo los vi- me grito haciéndome frente.

–No tienes pruebas, y de todas maneras, yo jamás seria un soldado del fuego, es que no ves que son nuestros enemigos- le grite, lo cierto es que como me enfurecí, tenia que ocultar cualquier rastro de que si lo éramos –así que cállate, lárgate y déjanos en paz- le grite otra vez.

-A mi no me grita ningún maestro fuego- me dijo para después darme un puñetazo en la cara que me lanzo al suelo, tras eso Zuko si quiso abalanzar contra Jet de nuevo pero me levante y lo detuve con un poco de sangre cayendo de mi labio.

-Zuko déjame esto a mí, ya se convirtió en algo personal- le dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre con la manga, en eso me gire hacia Jet –no sabes con quien te has metido- le advertí con una sonrisa tétrica y una voz siniestra jejeje –ahora veras quien soy en realidad jejeje- en eso me abalance a golpearle con mis puños puesto que no tenia armas y golpe tras golpe, conseguí darle en el estomago así lanzándolo lejos y tirado en el suelo –si quieres que te de otra paliza ponte en pie pero no te lo aconsejo pues esta vez no me contendré- le advertí en eso que los soldados de Dai Li se aproximaron preguntando que ocurría.

-Detengan la pelea de inmediato- dijo uno de los Dai Li.

-Arresten a esos tres- dijo Jet mientras nos señalaba –esos son maestros fuego- volvió a gritar.

-Señores ese chico se confunde tan solo somos unos refugiados- intento aclarar Iroh.

Y entonces tanto el jefe del salón como los de mas que observaron la pelea nos apoyaron diciendo que nosotros no teníamos culpa y que había sido jet el causante de todo.

En eso los dos Dai Li apresaron a jet y se lo llevaron ha encarcelar, mientras que nosotros volvíamos al interior del salón para intentar arreglar todo el desorden.

Luego de la pelea todo pareció calmarse por el momento, y así después de recolocar toda el salón y hacer un presupuesto de daños nos dirigimos de vuelta a la casa a descansar, aunque antes de poder irme ha dormir me esperaba toda una sesión de regaños y preguntas.

-¿Por qué interferiste en la pelea?- me pregunto Zuko un poco molesto aunque yo creo que más bien estaba preocupado.

-Tan solo intente detenerla, pero luego ya ves me enfurecí y me enfrente a él- le dije como si nada mientras intentaba limpiarme la herida, que aunque parecía que no había sido nada, era bastante grande pues al parecer me golpeo con el puño en el cual llevaba una placa de hierro para poder frenar espadas con la mano y eso me hizo que la herida fuera bastante grande, es cierto pues casi la raja me llega hasta la barbilla y no veáis lo que escuece.

-Pero yo podía con el- me reprocho.

-Ya te he dicho que no fue mi intención pelearme tan solo quería separaros- le conteste de mala gana puesto que no lograba curarme la herida y ya empezaba a irritarme por eso.

-Trae acá- me dijo quitándome el paño y sentándose frente a mí –contéstame a algo- me dijo mientras me cogía de la barbilla para intentar limpiar la herida -¿Por qué dijiste que conocería quien eres en realidad?- me pregunto, no me esperaba esa pregunta.

-Eso es por que, antes de alistarme bajo tus ordenes- comencé a contar –yo ya pase tiempo por el imperio de la tierra y aquí ya me conocían con otra identidad, esa es la que en realidad soy, no la que me hicieron ser desde niña o la que soy ahora- le conteste, sin mirarle.

-¿Y cual es esa identidad?- me volvió a preguntar ahora mas interesado.

-Pues esa es la identidad con la que me trataban todos por estos lugares, llegue a ser muy respetada entre todos, y todo eso lo conseguí con mis esfuerzos, obtuve el respeto de ladrones, bandidos, piratas, pobres, mercaderes, traficantes y un sin fin de grupos que se encontraban en la zona baja de el reino, pero en cambio los nobles no me respetaban en lo mas mínimo, y fue por eso que consiguieron echarme de esta ciudad, mediante engaños y trampas, tras eso abandone mi identidad ya que no creí tenerla que utilizar mas puesto que ya no estaría en un reino tan grande que necesitara tener influencia, pero aun así todavía se recuerda mi nombre entre toda la sociedad baja de todos los reinos jejeje, lo cierto es que hoy me dieron ganas de resucitar de nuevo al "Demonio nocturno" jejeje- reí nerviosamente mientras que miraba hacia un punto perdido en la pared.

-¿El Demonio nocturno?- pregunto ahora interesado Iroh.

-Si ese es mi verdadero apodo, aunque mi apellido sea Arqirack- le explique.

-Si es cierto tu padre era muy buen amigo mió, pero jamás pensé que tu fueras el Demonio nocturno, he oído mucho de ti en pequeños pueblos, al parecer si que te respetaba la gente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si lo cierto que si lo hacían al menos me respetaban aunque solo fueran los de pocos recursos, pero me dieron mas de lo que me dieron en toda mi vida en el reino del fuego jejeje- reí mientras me rascaba la nuca.

-¿Conocías a su padre?- le pregunto sorprendido Zuko a Iroh.

-Si su padre fue uno de los generales más grandes del reino del fuego, pero por desgracia murió- explico él.

-Ves como no era una campesina cualquiera, como pensaste que era- le dije divertida a Zuko recordando la pelea que tuvimos en el desierto.

-Entonces… ¿tu también vivías por la zona que vivía yo?- pregunto aun mas sorprendido.

-Jajaja, claro, era tu vecina- contesto divertido Iroh.

-¿Mi vecina?- pregunto Shockeado.

-Si- le conteste yo.

-¿Por eso fue que me dijiste que no me fijaba en los que tenia alrededor?- me pregunte y yo afirme con la cabeza divertida.

-Bien será mejor que me acueste, estoy cansado- dijo Iroh mientras se dirigía al cuarto.

-Vale- contestamos ambos –buenas noches-

-¿Y por que te marchaste?- me pregunto él ya una vez que su tío se había metido en la habitación.

-Jeje tu no fuiste el único que tuvo problemas con tú padre- le dije divertida.

-¿A no?- me pregunto curioso.

-No, yo estuve presente cuando te ocurrió lo de Agni Kai, ya que fue unos de los días en los que lograron apresarme, y ciertamente yo ya llevaba tiempo protestando al igual que tu pero jamás lo hice delante del rey ya que eso me llevaría a un enfrentamiento directo con el, así que me escape de nuevo para volver a ser fugitiva, pero mucho antes de que te pasara eso a ti mas o menos dos años, cometí un error y comente algo, aunque no fue en la sala pero un general me oyó y me reto a Agni Kai, lo cierto fue que yo estaba en gran desventaja pero conseguí evitar sus ataques después de un rato luchando, el se llevo la victoria, pero tan solo por que yo ya estaba cansada, aunque no me dañaron. Tras eso muchos conspiraron contra mi ya que mi padre no estaba para poder defenderme y entonces me acusaron de intento de ataque hacia el rey y también fue exiliada, aunque eso fue un poco antes como te dije antes , de que pasara lo tuyo, aun que tu tuviste mas privilegios y se te mando buscar al avatar tu seguías teniendo un barco y tripulación y contacto con el imperio pero a mi me desterraron completamente, desde un principio me cabeza tuvo un precio sumamente elevado en todo el mundo y siempre me perseguían fue entonces cuando apareció el Demonio nocturno esta era una identidad que no tachaba mi nombre y tampoco lo relataba, con esta identidad hacia lo que siempre me gusto, era libre y era apreciada, pero los nobles también parecieron temerme y así que también me echaron de esta ciudad y eso es lo que paso- le dije mientras me sentaba en la ventana para mirar la luna.

El no dijo nada tan solo se me quedo mirando y luego también se acerco ha la ventana.

-Entonces tu estuviste cuando me sucedió esto- dijo señalándose la quemadura.

-Si- le conteste.

-Bien, al menos ya se que no soy el único que pensaba de esa manera- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no eres el único, había muchos, lo que ocurre que tu fuiste el único que se atrevió a decirlo- dije intentando animarlo, y al parecer lo logre.

Tras eso no fuimos ha dormir ya que era muy tarde y al entrar a la habitación vimos una imagen un poco cómica, Iroh estaba tirado sobre el futón descolocado, con la almohada por un lado y las colchas por otro luego estaba totalmente espatarrado y roncando, la verdad es que nos hizo mucha gracia jejeje.

Días mas tarde ya todo estaba tranquilo los sucesos con jet estaban ya olvidados y cada uno aprovechábamos la mañana para salir y disfrutar de todo, yo una de esas mañana me opte por mi forma de disfrutar jejeje, buscar información en tugurios de ladrones y así lo hice, me marche con un nuevo atuendo jeje, pero al igual negro, este era una chaqueta negra sin mangas y con abertura de cuello de pico con un suculento escote jejeje y con capucha, para variar, debajo llevaba un toque de color rojo que lo ponía una camiseta de tirantes, luego debajo tenia unos pantalones largos también negros y con una falda corta con aberturas ha ambos lados encima de los pantalones esta también era de color rojo, jeje al parecer he cambiado un poquitín ahora ya llevo algo de color.

Así pues me metí en una taberna que estaba en el sótano de un restaurante y allí observe que realmente había mucha gente a la cual sacar información, hable con varios hombre puesto que no había mujeres en la taberna algo que me extraño, los hombre me dieron información sobre los Dai Li también sobre unas cuevas donde encarcelan a la gente y además me hablaron de que el rey apenas se deja ver, al parecer en este bar era uno de los pocos lugares en los que se podía hablar de la guerra sin problemas así pues también me informe de las avanzadillas que últimamente se habían llevado a cabo, tras la recopilación de datos, me divertí, jugando a las cartas, y bebiendo también eché algunos pulsos y jugué a los dados pero lo que mas me gusto fue cuando varios de los hombre comenzaron a contar historias jejeje.

-Saben pues hace años- comenzó el hombre a narrar –se conoce que tan solo un hombre fue capaza de atravesar el muro de la muralla de Ba Sing Se, le costo muchos días y muchos esfuerzos, este era conocido como el dragón del oeste- jujuju pero si se refiere a Iroh jujuju suena interesante –estuvo cientos de días intentando derribar la muralla, cosa que no lograba ya que enseguida era reconstruida de nuevo por los maestros tierra, pero un día algo ocurrió los maestros tierra fueron vencidos y tras eso la muralla cedió, esto asusto mucho a las tropas de Ba Sing Se pero no se acobardaron y siguieron luchando, también cuentan que después de mas de 500 días las tropas del fuego iban muy adelantadas y estaban a punto de conseguir la victoria, pero algo ocurrió pero no se sabe el que, pero pasados los 550 días el orden de las tropas del fuego decayó, ya no estaban igualmente bien organizados, ya estaban descontrolados, y al parecer también habían perdido la ilusión, fue entonces cuando se cumplieron los 600 días de batalla cuando el dragón del oeste se rindió ante la fuerza del reino de la tierra, lo cierto es que la derrota no fue como lo cuentan algunos, ya que el imperio de la tierra no tubo merito alguno, puesto que fueron las tropas del fuego las que ellos mismos se derrotaron- contó el hombre haciendo hincapié de que ahí acababa la historia, lo cierto que es entretenida aunque yo tengo información de primera mano de cómo fue esa batalla jejeje.

-Cuenta otra historia- le animo otro de los que hay se encontraba bebiendo.

-Bien haber cual puedo contar- pensó el hombre -¿Quieren que les cuente como se creo la ciudad de Omashu?-

-No esa no esa ya la hemos oído y además es romántica esa no nos gusta- dijo otro, lo cierto es que yo también conozco esa historia jajaja y es muy empalagosa.

-Bien ¿y la historia de los dioses del la luna y el mar?- propuso de nuevo.

-Esa la contaste ayer- se quejo otro jeje si esa me la contaron cuando la batalla en la tribu del agua jajaja.

-¿Y la del Demonio nocturno?- propuso el hombre, si esa la quiero oír querer saber que se dice de mi por las calles jejeje –esa no recuerdo habérosla contado- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si cuenta esa- dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba para escuchar.

-Bien pues ahí va- comenzó jejeje estoy impaciente jejeje –Cuentan por muchos lugares que este demonio no era un hombre- dijo intrigando a todos.

-¿Entonces que era un verdadero demonio?- pregunto uno, si ya un demonio voy a ser yo jajaja.

-O ¿Era un dios?- pregunto otro jeje ¡yo la diosa Pira! jajaja.

-O a lo mejor era un monstruo- no eso si que no lo soy.

-No era nada de eso, lo que era es una mujer, mas bien una niña pues era muy joven apenas tendría como mucho 12 años- dijo divertido.

-Anda ya no digas tonterías- salto uno, no son tonterías tiene razón no había cumplido aun los 13 ya que poco mas tarde de que los cumpliera fue cuando me apresaron por dos semanas los del fuego.

-No son tonterías es cierto, esta chica era conocida pues tenia un gran dominio sobre técnicas de combate y lucha, conocía muchos tipos de organizaciones para los ejércitos, sabia como llevar bien a un pueblo, pero en cambio no era ni un rey ni nada por el estilo, ella vivía en esta misma zona, en los barrios bajos de Ba Sing Se, como nosotros, era una gran ladrona, al igual que saboteadora y espía, pero jamás perjudico a nadie que no se lo mereciera, todos aquí la respetaban y siempre que la veían la saludaban pues ella, aparte de ser una gran guerrera también era una chica normal y hacia lo que todos, se juntaba ha jugar con sus amigos y reía con ellos, pero a la par ayudaba a todos lo que lo necesitaban, pero entonces los Dai Li mas bien su general, temieron que se pudiera volver una amenaza, así pues se las apañaron para poder hacerla parecer culpable de numerosos crímenes contra el rey que ella no había cometido, así fue echada de Ba Sing Se, pero aun se comenta que sigue viva y que es posible que vuelva, hay gente que dice haberla visto pero yo me niego a creerlos, pues hace mas de tres años que se fue de aquí y siendo tan joven es seguro que cambiase mucho, lo suficiente para que nadie la reconozca, así que no perdáis la esperanza por que es posible que vuelva alguna vez, o quizás ya esta aquí pero no sabemos quien es pero, os repito jamás perdáis la esperanza- finalizo el hombre dejando a todos impresionados y a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tras escuchar esa historia me quede un rato más y luego salí de regreso a la casa ya que estaba próxima la hora de comer jejeje.

Cuando llegue a la casa Iroh nos contó que había conocido aun hombre que le intento robar pero que era tan malo para eso que le tuvo que enseñar una buena posición para atacar al enemigo, después nos contó que el hombre era masajista pero que no sabia si montar un negocio o no, pero Iroh le aconsejo que si.

Y así paso la hora del almuerzo, y a la tarde como ya era costumbre fuimos al salón del té a trabajar jejeje.

Durante la primera parte de la tarde no sucedió nada interesante o eso pensaba yo pero entonces Zuko nos agarro a Iroh y a mí y nos acercó hacia la barra.

-No miréis pero creo que alguien no has descubierto y sabe que somos maestro fuego- dijo muy serio.

-¿Quién?- pregunte alterada.

-Esa chica de la mesa del rincón lleva días pasándose por aquí y siempre viene creo que lo hace para averiguar de nosotros- dijo él.

-¿Esa chica de la mesa?- pregunto Iroh mirando a la muchacha.

-Te dije que no miraras- le reprocho Zuko, en eso yo mire quien era.

-No sabe de nuestro secreto esa chica me parece a mí que en lo que esta interesada es en ti- le dijo Iroh, cosa que no se por que pero me molesto de sobremanera.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de golpe Zuko.

-Perdone- dijo la muchacha, que se había acercado para pagar, en eso Zuko le recogió el dinero y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente -¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto la muchacha a Zuko.

-Me llamo Lee- contesto este extrañado, joder como si nunca hubiera hablado con una chica, ha esperen yo soy una chica._ Bufa molesta_.

-Hola Lee me llamo Jen me pregunto si te apetecería ir algún día a dar un paseo- pregunta la chica.

-Si claro que le gustaría- contesta Iroh por Zuko.

-Bien entonces nos vemos enfrente al anochecer- dice ella antes de irse, entonces yo miro a Zuko y a Iroh de manera muy fea y bajo al sótano en busca de mas yerbas para el té, pero quien se ha creído esa. _Pira baja al sótano mientras va maldiciendo y quejándose en voz baja una vez que sube respira hondo antes de entrar al salón y se tranquiliza ya habré la puerta y entra como si nada._

**Bueno aqui acaba este nuevo capitulo espero que os halla gustado y que me dejes algun mensajito de apollo o de que me retire.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y CUIDAOS **

**JA NE**


End file.
